Vengeance
by Dommmm
Summary: Bardo & Beka Fenn. Brother and sister. Jedi prodigies. Out to avenge the murders of their parents and their Jedi masters. But they need a team.
1. Vengeance

_I still remember it like it was yesterday._

A scream. A crash. The sound of a lightsaber being switched on. The sound of lightsabers clashing. My parents, supposedly the greatest Jedi masters ever to exist in the galaxy, lay slain by one Sith lord. His face is permanently imprinted into my mind, like the scar you never manage to get rid of. He haunts me when I sleep.

The worst part is nobody could help us. Nobody knew we existed, in fact. Jedi's are not allowed to have children, they aren't even allowed to be together. Our parents had to keep us a secret. So what do I do when they die? I was only eleven, my younger brother seven. He suffers from the nightmares worse than I do.

I almost had to become his parent. I was his mother, his father, his sister and his only friend. We managed to slip into society unnoticed, I told everybody we had moved here and we did have a father however he was sick and therefore nobody could see him. Ever. They all believed me, why wouldn't they? In fact they almost pitied me. More often than not they would give me things for free, which was a great help as finding work at the age of eleven was not the easiest thing to do, even more so for a girl that has not a single bit of muscle on her body. Not that it was my fault, I gave every bit of food I ever got to my brother.

In time, things got better. A man came to me the day after my brothers twelfth birthday and informed me we were being taken to the Jedi academy. No explanation, no time to pack. We just were, and there was nothing we could say or do about it. We were given everything we needed upon arrival, a training saber, robes, and a comfy place to sleep. We learned faster than anybody expected, they said we were prodigies. I knew it was because we had our parents blood, though. Their fighting spirit lived on in us.

We made friends but no bond with anybody could match that I had with my brother. We'd been through everything together.

We were promptly informed our first real mission with real responsibilities would be taking place. No arguments. Not that we would have argued anyway, we knew we were ready. We were ushered on to a ship with our respective Jedi masters, mine being Falo Tanner the slightly insane but dashing man I had found myself infatuated with, and my brothers being Swelina Vorskovski, a Miralian with nothing on her mind other than to get the mission done.

What was our mission?

A Sith lord had captured the Queen of Rattataki and the people of Rattatak had asked for our help.

Which Sith lord?

The very same one that murdered our parents.

And he just murdered our masters too.

"Beka, stop fucking daydreaming what do we do!" I'm snapped out of my flashbacks almost immediately by my sixteen year old brother, Bardo, screaming at me.

_What just happened?_

Everything was going so well. We got the Queen out, we were about to get back on our ship. Swelina tripped and Falo went back to help her. The Sith lord whose name I still haven't learned appeared behind them and just like that sliced their heads off. Then he disappeared but not after giving me a smirk which seemed to burn straight through to my soul.

_He recognized us._

"We go."

I grabbed the slightly woozey Queen of Rattataki and walked on to our ship, followed by my brother.

"And we avenge them."

* * *

**So, do you like my little intro to the story? From here on Bardo and Beka Fenn are going to be recruiting a team to take down the mysterious Sith lord! You'll learn more about him as the story goes on. So, if you have a character fill out this form and send it to me via PM!**

**Also, if you're planning on reporting this story, don't because while you say it's interactive all I'm doing is asking people for ideas for characters, which I think you'll find all good authors have done at some point. This story is mine and only mine, and there is not a hint of interactivity in it. Also, as I'm asking them to PM it to me, the story itself is not interactive. GOOD DAY.**

**Also, please be inventive! Have a look at the different races in the Star Wars universe, don't just give me humans! Also they need an INCREDIBLE backstory if I'm going to pick them. They need to be one badass of a fighter in a unique way so be inventive! If you're a fan of the Mass Effect franchise think of Mass Effect 2 and the variety of characters that were recruited there!**

* * *

_FORM IS ON MY PAGE! :)_


	2. Let It Go

"You know how to fly?" I say to my brother who appears to be entering a panic attack over what we just witnessed. He looks at me with slightly more horror than I would have hoped after asking somebody whether they could get your asses away from somebody who would probably kill you, but this _is _my brother. He is the biggest drama queen in existence.

"I know the basics. That's it! They don't teach padawans full piloting skills! It's not in the handbook!" He replies frantically, beginning to pace as the door to our ship closes.

"What handbook?"

"You know... The Jedi handbook."

"There is no handbook."

"Of course there is!"

"There is no handbook."

"Fine! But that doesn't mean I can fly this thing!"

I sigh as I cup my face into my hands. I know very well he could at least get the ship out of this derelict station if he put his mind to it, it's just a matter of calming him down.

"Bardo, you can either move this ship or we will get beheaded."

_Shit._ That probably wasn't the best way to calm him down. Still, he gulps and zooms across to the pilot seat, putting on the headset and frantically tapping away at random buttons. I drop the Queen of Rattatak who appears to be awakening from her woozey state induced by the Sith lords drugs into a seat and strap her in, and then do the same for myself.

"Don't blame me if I crash and we all _die!_" Bardo screeches, awkwardly turning the ship to face the other way. I shake my head at his terrible flying skills before remembering he knows more than me, and I make a mental note to find a new pilot on the first planet we land on.

And that's when I see it. In the corner of my eye, a figure.

_The Sith lord._

The sight before me almost makes me sick.

"Bardo." I whisper, and his head snaps to the direction I am looking. All of the colour drains from his face, and I hear the Queen of Rattatak quietly gasping behind me.

The grin on the Sith lords face is the worst part. In either hand he holds the heads of Swelina and Falo, blood dripping from where the neck was severed from the body.

"I'll kill him." I mutter, "But not now."

Bardo looks at me and understands what I'm saying. He turns the ship around completely and it flies off into space.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Bardo asks, seemingly having gotten used to piloting the ship.

I'm completely stumped. Billions of planets, but not a single one pops into my head.

"Er..." I begin to mutter, before giving up and slipping back into my seat.

"Mos Eisley."

Now, completely awoken, and with a stern look upon her face, the Queen of Rattatak says the first words since being aboard our ship.

"Good morning to you too. And why exactly should we go there?" Bardo says sarcastically, and I'm about to yell at him for being so rude to somebody so high up in the political hierarchy of the galaxy, however she replies before I can.

"Do not be rude to me boy. I could shoot a blast through your skull quicker than you could blink. And you _need _to go to Mos Eisley because well, what good are padawan lightsabers going to be against the strongest forces of evil in the galaxy? Plus... you don't look exactly," she stops mid-sentence to think of the correct words to say that won't offend us, "You don't look exactly rich. And of course as you're planning to go after this Sith lord you can't go back to the Jedi academy as you know very well they'd keep you under lockdown. So you can either go to the cheapest market in the galaxy in Mos Eisley, or you can go to the most expensive stores wherever else and probably be able to afford one pair of goggles."

My jaw drops almost simultaneously with Bardo's. The fact she can formulate a plan for two people she has never met and has no clue about after just waking up from the most toxic sleep-inducing drugs in the galaxy baffles me.

"Oh don't look so shocked, The Rattataki are a race of war. I've had to formulate war plans in split seconds for years." She adds, unstrapping herself from her seat.

"Where's the armory?" She asks, heading for the elevator. I look at her with a look of confusion, surely the armory isn't the best place for a queen?

"Well if I'm going to help you fight I need a weapon, don't I? And all Grade-B ships have to be equipped with at least ten guns before they leave their station. It's common knowledge of the galaxy."

Bardo points her in the correct direction, and she gives us a firm nod and then walks away, her heels clapping against the metal surface of the ship floor.

"Mos Eisley it is..." Bardo grunts, returning to the piloting.

* * *

"Geez this city is big!" Bardo gasps, turning on his heels and running back into the ship. He re-emerges several seconds later having taken off several layers, 'Warm too. Sweating is a sign of weakness. And Jedi can't be weak right?"

I grunt at his lack of understanding of what weakness truly is within the Jedi order, and walk off on my own to see what I can find. The Queen of Rattatak, whose name I am yet to learn has gone off to the embassy to tell them to inform the people of her country she is all good and ready to be picked up from Mos Eisley. I'll almost be sad to see her go, as she's the only reason I didn't ring Bardo's neck throughout the journey.

There are thousands of shops throughout the market of Mos Eisley, a fancy dress stall being run by a dolled-up Hutt, two twin Twi'lek sisters running a gift stall with fascinating ornaments and jewellery, and an elderly Kage with no legs and only one eye selling guns that look like they could destroy an entire planet with one blast.

_Only in Mos Eisley._

None of the stalls really seem of interest to me, although I know I'll have to buy myself a new lightsaber somewhere if I'm to have any chance of battling anybody. Padawan sabers tend to be rather unreliable in battle.

I notice Bardo haggling with an angry looking Togruta and instantly decide to walk over to get him out of any trouble he's managed to get himself into.

"Look, why can't you just sell them to me for fifty credits! It's not like it's that much of a drop?" He screeches, his face brightening up like a ready-to-be-picked tomato. The Togruta looks at me and then back at him, shaking her head.

"Because the original price is eight-hundred credits. You're not going to get a leather jacket of this quality anywhere else in the galaxy! So if you really want it you'll have to pay up!"

He begins to get agitated and I almost think he's about to burst into tears, before a familiar voice behind us perks up.

"I've got this, I'll buy it."

We turn to see the Queen of Rattatak, whose name I _still still_ don't know, pulling the correct amount of money out of her cloak pocket and handing it over. The Togruta smirks and throws the jacket at Bardo's face.

"Thanks." He grunts, storming off.

"Ignore him," I say, "He's still stuck in a child's mindset."

"It's the least I could do, you two did save my life after all. And so I have come to the decision that I am willing to offer you my services."

I look at her, astounded for a second before what she said registers in my brain. Having a queen on board our team doesn't just mean an extra fighter. It means an entire planets army at our services, never mind the political advancements we could make with somebody as experienced as her.

"Are you serious?" I gasp, sounding slightly more shocked than I would like, I cough, and then re-word my sentence, "Of course, but only if you're sure."

"I know you have a serious mission. And I'd be more than willing to help. You saved my life, like I said," she grins, "So I, Loyus Montani, Queen of Rattak, am willing to offer you my services. I may not be the strongest looking woman and though I do have a few extra years than most fighters, I'll have you know I'm just as experienced with a blaster as the generals in my armies are. And I'll have you know, they'll be willing to fight for you as well."

I'm truly shocked, so much so that I don't know what to say.

"Well, I'll go buy myself a few things to make whichever room I am assigned my own, and then I'll meet you on the ship. Good day." She nods, pouting her lips and walking away into the market.

I can't take my gaze off of her. _Did I really just bag us the Queen of the most violent race in the galaxy?_ I'm about to question my decision when there's a crash and a screech from behind me. I spin around, and notice an Ewok, no doubt still a baby, zooming past me. Behind him, an angry Zabrak is keeping up a chase and screaming something about the Ewok stealing. I laugh at how funny the sight is, the baby Ewok managing to outsmart a Zabrak, which are supposedly one of the smartest species in the galaxy.

The Ewok hurriedly looks over his shoulder, and using me as a jumping platform, throws whatever it is he stole into the air. I'm startled by a second but allow my eyes to follow the piece of machinery in the air, and it lands in the hand of a _very _attractive young man, who runs, only much faster than the Ewok so the Zabrak cannot keep up. I look back to the Ewok, except he is now nowhere to be seen. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to a lightsaber stall, eyeing up what I could possibly be using in my next battle.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask your name?" The stall owner, a Zabrak, this time female asks me. I am hesitant, but in the end decide to oblige.

"Beka Fenn. And may I ask why?" I reply.

"Ah! The Queen of Rattatak informed me you'd be coming! Yes, yes I thought it was you after she pointed you out to me I just had to make sure! Now she's already payed me, so you may have _any _lightsaber your heart desires!"

I'm taken aback once again. How does Loyus know _everything_?

I take a look before picking. I'm going to be stuck with this saber for a long time, so I need to make sure it's one I like.

"May I test this one?" I ask, picking one with a silver handle with roses carved into it.

"Of course! The light will only be white at the moment, but you may pick any colour crystal you choose! For free, once again, thanks to your friend the Queen of Rattatak!" The stall owner exclaims, seemingly more excited than me, which is saying something, except I am able to contain my emotions.

I take a breath and ready myself. This is the first time I will be initiating the weapon I will be using to exact my revenge on the Sith.

I press the button.

_ZZZZEEERRRMMM!_

The lightsaber switches on.

Everybody in the market turns around to look at me, each of them grinning. A Jedi is always welcomed in these places.

"I'll take it!" I shout, turning back to her. She holds out a box with several different crystals in, and I opt from the glimmering purple one. She inserts it into my lightsaber, and just like that, I have my weapon.

A purple lightsaber.

They say a Jedi's weapon defines them as a person.

Purple is supposedly calming, serene and relaxed.

_That saying is bullshit._

I smile at the shopkeeper, and eye up the other stalls. I still have some credits myself, and I intend to spend them. What else do Jedi's need?

Unique clothing. Of course.

I walk over to a Jedi clothing store being run by a robot. The robot, seemingly unable to speak, simply nods at me.

I remember what my mother used to wear.

Plum tunic, black jacket, black pants tucked into shiny black boots.

I pick out the exact same outfit. My mothers spirit has to live on somewhere right? Other than in my fighting. At the Jedi academy they said my skills with the force were the best they'd ever seen. Of course, that was simply because my mother had been the best human user of the force the galaxy had ever seen. Bardo inherited our fathers incredible lightsaber skills. Of course, Bardo is still prominent with the force, but no as much as I, and the same for lightsaber skills but the other way around.

I put my new clothing into my bag, smile at the robot who registers it and gives me a firm nod, and then walk away, preparing to return to the ship. Bardo stumbles over with several bags stuffed with various items which all look completely pointless, lightsaber excluded.

"Which saber did you get?" He grins, pulling his out and switching it on. Out of a simple black handle with silver bars across it comes a long bar of blue light, and he digs in his back and pulls out another, with matching markings.

"Dad was a duel-wielder right? So why can't I do it?"

And with that he switches on the other one, which produces a bar of orange light. Almost everyone in the market looks on with awe, obviously assuming that Bardo is some sort of Jedi master.

_Not yet,_ I think to myself, switching on my own saber.

"Purple." I say, admiring my own saber, "I'll probably be more reliant on the force than anything else though."

He appears to be ecstatic at our new purpose, as he puts his sabers away. I think of how dangerous what we're doing is. We've gone completely off the radar from the Jedi academy because we both know there is no way they would let us go after a Sith lord on our own. Except we won't be on our own, at least I hope. If the Queen of Rattatak is so happy to join us then why shouldn't others be?

"There's just one last store I wanna look at. A few guys down there," He says, turning around and attempting to point while still holding onto three bags in the same hand, "Said that there's an awesome mechanic oddment store somewhere. We just gotta find it. I thought maybe we could find something to upgrade the ship with!"

I cringe at my brothers utter lack of knowledge. Firstly, there is no way we would be able to afford anything to 'upgrade' our ship with, never mind the fact that you can't just upgrade an entire ship with oddments. And even if you could, who would install it?

I decide not to crush his excitement, however, and follow him over to the store he had in mind. I notice it's being run by the baby Ewok I saw from earlier, and I'm about to comment on how strange it is that an Ewok this young would be running a shop all on it's own when I see him. The guy from earlier that had pleased my eyes. And by that, I mean by being attractive.

"Can we help you?" The man says with a grin, pointing to various things on the table.

"And this one," He starts, "Can make your ship do lightning jumps."

"But it was stolen, right?"

"Errr..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I chuckle, as our eyes meet.

It's almost as if there's an instant connection, as if just by our eyes meeting I know everything about him. Perhaps it's part of being so good with the force, or whether it's just what they call intuition, who knows.

"So why exactly are you wasting your talents away working on a washed-up old stall in this crappy old market?" I ask, folding my arms. The Ewok seems offended by my comment and starts yelling, although I'm unable to decipher it as I'm guessing he still can't talk properly due to still being a baby.

"Well...I don't know. What talents would you be talking about?" He replies, mimicking me and folding _his _arms.

"Well it's clear you're both good with mechanics. I can see you're making technical oddments out of well, nothing..." I say, pointing to the sheet of metal and strings that look like they've been pulled from a guitar that he's attaching to a motherboard.

"Well, I _also_ pilot, if you must know."

The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Then join us."

Bardo looks at me with confusion at asking a complete stranger to join us, but for some reason I instantly trust him. Or maybe it's just the idea of having a fluffy baby Ewok on board that does it for me, but what the heck.

"I don't even know your name!" He laughs, clearly thinking I'm joking.

"Beka Fenn. And this is my brother Bardo. And yes, I am being serious. We're on an important mission and don't have a pilot. Or one that's good at what he does, anyway." I smirk, nudging Bardo. Bardo shoots daggers at me from his eyes, and then goes back to admiring the mechanical oddments in front of us.

"Tarth. Tarth Bynar. And this is my buddy Mak." He says pointing to the Ewok. I smile at them both, and point to our ship.

"Well, we're going after a Sith lord. And you can either stay here and steal from other people to make a living and risk execution or you can come with us and have a wonderful adventure. What's it gonna be?"

At first, he looks reluctant, but it's a clearly an offer he can't turn down. I think he feels it too, the instant trust we have for each other. I don't know what it is but I feel like I've known him for years already in the few minutes we've been speaking. The Ewok, Mak, turns to him and starts babbling in his babyish lingo and Tarth seemingly understands every word of it.

"Deal. I'll be your pilot. But Mak has to come too."

"Do you really think I wouldn't want little Makki on board my ship? Look at him. He's _adorable._" I grin, stroking his head. At first he appears embarrased but as with all fur creatures he succumbs to the stroking and begins to smile.

"I'll meet you on the ship." I say, and strut away, followed by Bardo.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Tarth asks, putting on the headset.

"We could go to Rattatak, if there's nowhere else to go. Of course it's entirely up to you." Loyus says.

"I've always wanted to visit Hoth." Bardo adds, looking at the galaxy map.

"Me-mop-de-kan-jo-le-ha-bo-dor!" Mak says, and Bardo, Loyus and I all look at each other completely confused as to what he said.

"Mak says he wants to show you around Endor at some point." Tarth says, and Mak jumps around and nods.

"So, Captain Beka Fenn. Where to?"

I grin, fold my arms and walk over to the front of the galaxy map.

"Somewhere awesome."

* * *

_No, I just won't let it go,_  
_Just can't let it go,_  
_Just won't let it go!_

_No matter what,_  
_It's in my blood!_

_I just won't let it go,_  
_Just can't let it go,_  
_Just won't let it go!_

_It won't die,_  
_This dream's alive,_  
_And I won't let it go..._

_I thought I'd try your way,_  
_But I went down in flames,_  
_I should a seen it comin'..._

_Life is more than sitting back,_  
_Oh I'm on the attack,_  
_Yeah I am off and running..._

_Listen,_  
_You're always missing,_  
_Blind to my vision..._

_I just won't let it go,_  
_Just can't let it go,_  
_Just won't let it go!_

* * *

So all of these chapters are gonna be named after songs. This one was **Let it Go by Cherri Bomb.**

So what did you all think of the first chapter?! Let me know in a review. And what do you think of Loyus, Tarth and Mak? The latest additions to the crew!

Submissions are still open so get submitting, oh and heres a few guidelines:  
- Be creative, but be _realistic _too. Also, make them unique!  
- I don't want all of them to be young. If there's a range in the age they're more likely to be accepted.  
- Give them an incredible backstory! Nothing generic.  
- I know I said submit anything but I need a few Jedi's on the team!

Thankyou very much, please keep reading, I love you all for reading, if you are reading...

Okay so I'm gonna ask a Star Wars related question every chapter and for the first person to get it right every time gets to decide something not completely plot-changing that will happen that I will work in somewhere. Sound good? So for example you could say that they will have to fight of a Wampa while on Hoth or something.

So the question for this time is: **What race was Luminara Unduli?** I know it's pretty easy but I thought I'd give you an easy one to start with.

Also I'll ask a random question and post all of your answers at the bottom here just for fun! So this one is: **If you were in the Mos Eisley market, what kind of lightsaber would you buy and what sort of outfit would you wear as a Jedi/Sith?**

****Thankyou, I love you all, keep reading, get submitting, enjoy, PM me for anything if you ever need it, GOODBYE! :)


	3. Fight

"So, why exactly are we going to a high-security prison? It doesn't exactly sound like the best place to hang around..."

"Bardo, quit complaining." I grunt back at my brother who has been mumbling about _everything _for the past hour.

"I've already told you. You need a strong team, and there is somebody being held there that would be a wonder on your team. They're ruthless, strong-willed, and there is not anybody in the galaxy with a better shot than them." Loyus says, standing up and walking over and looking out of the front of the ship.

"Okay, okay. So how exactly are we planning on getting her out of there once we get there? I mean, I know you're the _Queen of Rattatak, _but your power is voided once we're off your home planet." Bardo mutters, except this time he has a valid point.

"As much as I hate to admit it Bardo's right. I sincerely doubt they're going to just let us walk in and take a prisoner away. They're being held there for a reason." I add, and Loyus nods at me.

"I never said it would be easy. But what is in life?" She says with a grin, and returns to her seat. Mak seems excited by the prospect and Tarth does the smart thing and keeps out of it.

"Sorry Mak, but you ain't coming along on this one. I need you to guard the ship." I say, and instantly regret it because his face drops.

"Maka-mopu." He moans, folding his arms.

"He's sure not impressed, but I'm more than happy to be where the fighting isn't." Tarth adds, poking the little Ewok which squeezes a grin from him.

"You three, just make sure you come back alive." Tarth adds, preparing to dock in the space station being used as a prison.

* * *

As to be expected, two armed guards await us at the entrance from the docking port to the main area of the prison. I'm about to come up with some lame story that I know won't work, but before I can Loyus pushes past me.

"I'm here to see Adriav." She says, causing a look of horror to spread across the guards faces.

"She's in complete lockdown. No visitors allowed." The first guard says, shuffling his gun as if to make sure Loyus had noticed it, but it doesn't phase her.

"I am here, to see Adriav. Do I have to say it again?" The guard becomes uneasy, causing a grunt of angst from the second guard who walks over to Loyus and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Rules are rules ma'am. As much as you may not like them you have to stick by them. Now why don't you and your little friends hop back into your ship and stop bothering us."

The guards words seem to ignite something within Loyus, who pulls out her very own blaster and before either guard can react she has shot a hole straight through both of their heads.

"They're probably assholes anyway. Who's gonna' miss them?" She smirks, re-hiding her gun within her long, flowing white robes and walking through the doorway. Bardo and I are quick to follow, since right now she's the only one who has any clue what's going on. Before we're even through the doorway, however, alarms are sounding and red lights are flashing everywhere.

_INTRUDER ALERT. ALL GUARDS STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND FIND THE INTRUDER. PERMISSION TO KILL, I REPEAT, PERMISSION TO KILL._

"Well that's just fucking great, thanks a whole lot, Loyus!" Bardo screeches, pulling out his lightsabers. I do the same, and Loyus decides there's no longer any point in hiding her blaster.

"Beka? Bardo? Loyus? The prisons defence systems are starting up. They'll blast the hell outta' us, I gotta go hide somewhere and do a pick-up somewhere else. I'm sorry." Says the voice of Tarth through the earpiece.

_Fuck._

"We'll find another way out. I'm expecting my friend will know every in and out of this place by now. They're smart." Loyus states, continuing to stealthily walk through the passageways of the prison. Prisoners tap on the glass behind their cells, crying out for help from the horrific conditions they're being held in.

"Wait, so this _Adriav _is a personal friend of yours?" Bardo asks, continuing to look out for any guards that may jump out at us.

"Well, yes, but I'll explain that later." Loyus replies, "Guards!"

The three of us turn on our heels to see three heavily armed guards running at us. Bardo throws his orange saber at one of them and it practically slices him in half, and while the other two are recovering from the shock I use the force to lift another up and throw him off of the bridge they are running across to his death. Loyus handles the final one with a simple blast to the skull, just as Bardo's saber has returned to him. The three of us nod at one another and continue to follow Loyus.

"Loyus, you seem to know this place awfully well." I could've killed Bardo there and then for the shitty comments he constantly makes against a _Queen, _except he's my brother, and that would be morally unacceptable.

"I may be the Queen of Rattatak, but like you said, outside of there my power is useless. I may or may not have broken out of this place a few times."

Bardo shakes his head, and I shoot a look at him telling him to not say another word. He catches my drift and shuts up.

"So, Loyus, what exactly is your friend in here for?" I ask, still not taking my gaze off of the bridge the three guards walked across as we walk away in case more appear.

"She murdered her family. You know, common stuff."

Bardo's jaw almost drops off and I can feel myself begin to stutter.

"You want us to hire a fucking murderer!? Screw that. Beka, call Tarth, I'm outta here." Bardo laughs sarcastically, turning away.

"You dare, Bardo." I reply, using the force to render him movement less.

"Oh come on Beka! How are we gonna trust a girl that killed her own family?" Bardo shouts, a look of anger spreading across his face.

"You broke her out of prison. She'll owe something to you. You may see her as nothing more than a murderer, but she's a Zeltron. The Zeltron people are very believing in the favour for a favour deal. She won't kill you, at least not until the mission is completed anyway." Loyus says, ushering us to stop fighting and to keep the nose down, "Now come on!"

* * *

"That cell over there!" Loyus says, running over to it. I'm shocked she can run, because I am exhausted. We took out several more hoards of guards on the way and yet Loyus is still full of energy.

"Beka, make a mental note to install a gym into the ship. I am so unfit..." Bardo gasps, leaning on the wall and trying to catch his breath.

"You're not the only one." I reply, laughing and patting him on the back.

"Loyus Montani."

An almost seductive voice from behind the screen is heard by the three of us, and Bardo and I walk over to join Loyus.

"Adriav Winters. It's a pleasure to see you again, old friend."

"I think the last time was two years ago, when we were both in here together. The good old days. Until we both broke out. Except you had the power of a planet to protect you from being brought back. I had nothing." Adriav says, almost bitterly.

"I told you that you were welcome to come to my planet any time you wanted."

"You know that's not my style. I prefer to travel. Except there's not a whole lot of travelling that can be done in here. You wouldn't believe how much they've locked down on security since our little breakout."

"Oh believe me, we know. Although I think we may have killed half of the guards on the station just getting here." I add, and she looks over at me.

"And who exactly are you?" She says with disgust.

"I was going to be the girl to break you out of here, but if you're going to be like that about it I may have to re-consider." I spit back. A look of realisation crosses her face and she nods.

"Well, you may have a problem." She whispers.

"What kind of problem? It didn't stop us last time." Loyus reassures her.

"There is no way to open one individual cell. You have to open them _all._"

What we're going to have to do to get her out of here begins to sink in. Every single prisoner on this station running loose, possibly attacking us, most likely attacking the guards. Still, it doesn't make it any less of a dangerous plan.

"We'll do it! Won't we?" Loyus says, looking over to me to make sure I'm on board, "Anything to get you out of here safely. We always promised we'd come back for each other!"

"There's a computer in the main control room. The password is K-4-3-O-Z-9-8-G." She smirks, "These guards are damn fucking stupid for talking about the important shit around me."

"And what are you gonna do when we open the cells?" Bardo asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" She grins, looking at the ground and allowing her expression to turn more serious before looking up again, "Fuck, shit, up."

* * *

"Guards!" Loyus shouts, shooting one of them straight in the skull.

_Damn, she has a good shot._

Bardo runs, using his sabers to block the blasts being shot at him, and twirls around, severing the heads of several more guards. A guard shoots at him from behind, but I use the force to twist the blast around and it shoots itself straight through the guard that shot it.

"Two more!" Bardo shouts.

"I got them, you two get to the computer console!" I shout, and they oblige.

"Aw, a little girly thought she could take us on on her own!" The first guard laughs.

"Funny!" The second one joins in, and the both point their blasters at me. About ten shots are fired, but I block every single one, and then jump forward, thrusting my lightsaber through the stomach of the first guard, before pulling it out and twirling to slice it through the neck of the second. Three more guards appear out of nowhere, but I just use the force to throw them backwards through a glass screen and downwards.

And that's when it happens.

More sirens begin to blare, more alarms go off, as every prisoner in the facility is released. Most of them begin to occupy the guards and give them something else to do instead of attack us, but I see through the glass screen that on the floor below Loyus and Bardo are trying to fight off groups of them. I use the force to fly up and through the air, and land gracefully next to the two of them, greeted by looks of shock from the prisoners.

"Miss me?" I ask, taking a fighting stance.

"Of course." My brother replies, taking his stance.

"You ready to fight our way out?" Loyus asks, also preparing to fight.

"Go!" I scream, running forward into the crowd. Blasts, lightsabers being sliced through the air, the prisoners attempting to fight back but to no avail. More than anything I use the force to throw them backwards, as that at least knocks them out instead of killing them, which is more than I can say for Loyus and Bardo. Still, there were the occasional few that refused to go down and so were greeted with a friendly lightsaber to the face, stomach, or neck, depending on their size and stature.

"You ready to get the fuck outta' here yet? I can't hide forever!" Tarth shouts through the earpierce.

"Give us twenty minutes!" Says a voice that isn't one of the three of us. We look up to see Adriav, holding two identical guns she clearly stole from the guards.

"Yeah. What she said." I reply, running over to her.

"Ready to go?" I ask, in between throwing prisoners backwards and Adriav shooting them before they hit the ground.

Loyus didn't lie about her having a good shot.

"More ready than I'll ever be. Just one more thing, though." She says, twisting around and pointing her gun at a massive metal barrel in the far left corner. A blast flies from her gun, and impacts with it.

"The core reactor." She whispers with a grin.

"That means this place is gonna' blow-" I start, only to be interrupted.

"In two minutes. Looks like we better move!" Adriav shouts, and Loyus and Bardo don't fail to comply. The four of us run through the station, shooting, slicing, and using the force to throw anyone in our way.

"Tarth. We need pick-up. _Now!_" I shout. But that station has already began to explode. Whole parts of it blow off, and the docking station the ship was originally at is completely blown off.

"We can't go through there. We'll be sucked into space."

"It's the only thing we can do!" Bardo replies, pressing his earpiece to talk to Tarth.

"Tarth, take the ship to as close to the door leading to where the docking station was as you can. I've got an idea." Bardo says, and I hear Tarth reluctantly agree.

"So what's your master plan?" I grunt, looking at my brother who doesn't seem to encouraged by his own plan.

"We jump."

"What?!" I scream, just as he hits the button to open the door.

I'm almost sucked in straight away but luckily I manage to grab hold of the doorframe just as all of the oxygen is sucked out. Bardo points from me to the ship and I know what he wants me to do. While hard to do in a no gravity situation, I take a run up and use the force to guide me across the vacuum into the ship. Bardo does the same, and then the two of us use our force powers to pull Loyus and Adriav across in with us.

I hit the button to shut the door, and oxygen is once again given to our lungs.

"Never fucking do that again." I say, pushing him out of my way and storming to my room.

* * *

_Don't wanna go there, I've had a late night,_  
_I'm feeling nauseous, chemicals enter my brain,_  
_I'm a control freak, an internet geek,_  
_I get these cravings, to get out and escape..._

_You know that it's fate, and now you can't see,_  
_You lose your conscience, and break the silence,_  
_The script is written, it's complicated,_  
_Oh, something's about to erupt!_

_This time you've taken it too far,_  
_All I wanna do is fight, can't you see you're pushing me over,_  
_Control freak this is who you are,_  
_All I wanna do is fight, I get the urge to fight!_

* * *

That song waaaaas** Fight by The Dirty Youth.**

Okay, firstly, I just wanna say, WHERE YA'LL AT? If you've submitted a character and yet don't review, I ain't using you character. Plain and simple. If you even read a tiny bit of this at least let me know what you think? Geeeeeeeez.

Anyway, what do you think of Adriav Winters? She's ruthless, somewhat insane, but there isn't anybody in the galaxy with a better shot than her. Plus she uses her stealth to her advantage, as well as the fact many of her enemies instantly underestimate her due to her good looks. She was submitted by **Alice the B-Rabbit, **Who was also the first person to correctly guess that Luminara Unduli was a _Mirialan _and so decided that the plot twist would be for their to be a huge prison break-out.

* * *

Also, only one person answered the for fun question. Once again, WHERE YA'LL AT?! Anyway, as I said I'll put all the answers here. All one of them:

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **If i was in the Mos Eisley market (after fangirling) I'd get a double sided lightsaber and black clothes so I can look all cool and Sith like. :)

* * *

Okay mega shoutout to **Alice the B-Rabbit** for being pretty prominent throughout this authors note. I also thank my good friend** Becca** (**rebekahjoy**, except there's a dot in between the rebekah and the joy that this site won't let me put in...) for not only reviewing but helping me with the plot/character development so I owe half of this story to her.**  
**

ANYWAY. Please keep submitting, if you've already submitted one then submit another of the opposite gender, but try to give me something completely opposite! Also I've had like no Jedi's submitted yet and as I said I do need a few, so if you submitted one of them it would be pretty helpful...

Okay so whoever gets this question correct first gets to decide the next chapters plot twist; **What planet is Mos Eisley located on? **

Annnd the for fun question is: **If you were thrown into the high security prison space station, what would it most likely be for?**

Thankyou, keep reading, keep reviewing, and if you have submitted a character and haven't reviewed yet, **DO IT. **Also if you're reading this and wanna submit **go look at the form on my page and send it to me via PM!**

UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOOOOOOODBYE.


	4. Beast Within

Maybe I overreacted at Bardo, but the fact he almost killed not only us, but the Queen of Rattatak is something completely unforgivable. The convict I'm less pissy about as she's yet to prove herself to me. I know she's a good shot, but at the moment that's all I've seen.

I look up as the door to my bedroom slides open.

"You okay?"

Of course it would be the one face that would calm me down, Tarth.

"I'm all good." I reply, sighing as Mak follows him into the room. Mak's face is enough to make anyone smile, even in the worst of moods. There's just something about these two, I instantly feel safe around them, as if I'm in company of lifelong friends, although I know I've only known them for two days.

"I feel kinda bad for raging at Bardo. But there would have been another way out that didn't risk our lives." I exclaimed, feeling the anger starting to rise again. I stand to my feet and walk across to the other side of my room, "I mean, what the hell was he thinking?!"

Tarth clearly sympathizes with me, I can see it in his eyes.

His eyes, they seem to have a calming effect on me. I end my rant early and sit back down on my bed next to him.

"That's just the thing," I look up at him as he continues, "There wasn't. I had been scanning the entire ship until you came out. That was the best chance you had of getting out. Bardo was right to do what he did. He _saved your lives,_ whether you want to accept it or not."

The guilt hits me like a ton of bricks. I screamed at my brother for saving my life.

"And if I had of lost you..." Tarth takes my hand now, and Mak, still sitting on my floor, observes.

"I-I..." He seems to stutter and then cut off completely.

"You?"

"I have to go." He says hurriedly, picking up Mak, "I'll see you later."

And with that, he's gone.

What was he going to say? Surely not something about _liking _me... It's far too soon for that. Isn't it? Yes, I'm sure it's completely business purposes. Without me he'd have no reason to remain on the ship and he'd have no choice but to return the ship to the Jedi academy and return to Mos Eisley back to his shitty old life. Yes, that's _definitely _what it was.

* * *

"We off to meet another one of your deranged friends?" Is the first thing I hear as I walk into the piloting cabin. No surprise that it's Bardo not giving a damn about the repercussions and asking it to Loyus right in front of Adriav, who has taken the role of co-pilot.

"I'm not deranged. I just make sure I get what I want." Adriav says through a firm grin.

"Hey, Bardo." I whisper, pulling his shoulder so he turns to me, "I just wanna, um, apologise for earlier. You saved my life and-" He interrupts me before I can continue.

"It's fine, I know this whole situation is hard on you. I don't expect you to be all rainbows and sunshine _all _the time. You're my sister, it's fine." He assures me, pulling me in to a hug.

"I know, but, I just wanted to thank you. I don't give you enough credit for what you do."

"If the little family pep-talk is over, we're almost at Rattatak. Loyus's idea." Adriav hisses, before going back to her co-piloting. Bardo and I look at each other simultaneously and mimic her silently, much to Loyus's amusement.

"We're going there so I can inform my people that I will be taking an absence and may be needing their assistance at some point along the line. You can go... sight-seeing. Rattatak is a very interesting country." Loyus points out, walking over to the front window of the ship.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

"Now remember. The people around here are always looking for a fight. Make sure they recognize you're a Jedi and they won't mess with you. Got it?" Loyus prepares to go through the rest of the rules for the tenth time.  
"Don't look anybody in the eye for too long, only pull out weapons for self-protection, avoid people that look like they could rip you apart with their bare hands, we got it for gods sake!" Adriav sneers, walking out into the sunlight which reflects onto her golden top, blinding me for a second.

"Maybe keep outta the sun. You could kill somebody with the reflection from that!" I cry, shielding my eyes. She sighs and struts away, no doubt to find a bar to pick a fight in. I still don't understand how she can fight in high heels, never mind wear them _all the time._ I can barely wear them for an hour before falling flat on my face.

"Where are we going first?" Tarth asks, avoiding eye contact with me. Mak, who is happily sat in his arms begins to clap and exclaim with happiness, before beginning his baby Ewok babbling again.

"Well, I guess we'd better go find where Adriav went, I don't trust her on her own. Especially not on a planet like Rattatak." Bardo points out, which I agree with.

"It's not a particularly attractive place is it?" Bardo adds, folding his arms. He's right. For miles and miles it's brown rock. Rock buildings, rock walls, rock floors, rock caves, rock cliffs, rock, rock, rock. Not even a hint of greenery in sight. The only difference from the rock is the blinding orange-yellow sunlight.

"You could walk for ten miles and you'd still be seeing the same thing." I groan, beginning to follow in the direction that Adriav went.

* * *

"Almost every other building in Rattatak is a bar. How the hell are we gonna find the one that Adriav went to?" I grunt, preparing to give up. Almost instantly we hear a crash, a smash and a woman shouting.

But not just any woman.

"That's how, come on!" Tarth shouts running for the bar the sound came from. Upon arrival we see what it is that's going on. Adriav made an angry-looking Zabrak seemingly angrier than normal. And that's saying something. They're a race that seem to look angry all the time.

"I _swear _to _fucking god, _mess with me and I will tear you apart!" Adriav screams, smashing a bottle on the side of the counter and holding it to the Zabrak's throat.

"You really think you could take me? Ha! Bring it little lady!" He laughs, which infuriates Adriav. She leaps for him, screeching and positioning the bottle to impact with his throat. He quickly dodges it and Tarth drops Mak on the floor and runs over to restrain her. People all over the bar boo at the fight being broken up. Clearly their ideal entertainment is seeing somebody get annhilated.

"Let me _go_!" She screams, punching and kicking at Tarth. Tarth attempts to restrain her, but she's clearly stronger than him and he gets thrown backwards into a Hutt. The Hutt almost instantly reacts, picking Tarth up and throwing him down the bar, through several glasses and cups, much to the barmaids dismay. Tarth ends up flying straight into a female Miralukan, who screams and almost mimics Adriav's actions in smashing a bottle and running for the Hutt.

And then, it happens.

All out chaos.

Every single person in the bar, except for Bardo, Mak, Tarth and I, are fighting with somebody. Adriav seems to have a fight on her hands with the Zabrak, although I'm pretty sure after murdering her family and escaping from the highest security prison in the galaxy several times, she can handle herself.

"Get Tarth. I'll try and break up some of this fighting." I say to Bardo, running through the crowd into the thick of things. I feel a fist impact with my face, and turn around to see another Zabrak, seemingly humoured by what he's done. I use the force to throw him backwards, through several others who all fall into a pile. I dodge another fist and jump to avoid a kick, and then myself performing an impressive spin kick that impacts with the head of a Miralian woman that was attempting to punch me.

Adriav and the Zabrak are still fighting, and so are almost every other person in the bar. I could fight, I'm pretty sure I could hold my own. But what good would that do? I don't agree with many rules in the Jedi order, but one I firmly abide by is that I only fight in self-defence. Or vengeance. But that last part isn't the rules.

Instead, I remember Loyus's words.

_Make sure they recognize you're a Jedi and they won't mess with you._

I pull out my lightsaber and switch it on. The sound and sudden bright purple light grab everyones attention, all who stop fighting and turn to me.

"Every single one of you will stop fighting _now!_ You got it?"

They all groan, but they know better than to mess with somebody that has the power of the force and lightsaber behind them. Most of them leave, still exchanging a few punches here and there but nothing like what we just broke up.

"Good fight." The Zabrak says to Adriav.

"Fuck off." She spits back, walking over to us.

"What? I'm complimenting your fighting skills! Usually I would have killed anyone opposing me in the first five seconds, and most of the time I fight immensely muscular men." He grins, joining us.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Adriav shouts, turning to him.

"Introducing myself. The names Marduk Blud. And you?"

I'm almost hesitant for formalities with somebody that was just in a fight that could have ended lethally for either of them with Adriav, but Bardo, not so much.

"Bardo Fenn. And this is my sister Beka." He says, holding out his hand, which Marduk ignores.

"I'm Tarth Bynar and this is Mak."

"And you've already met Adriav." I add, prompting a stare of death from the eyes of Adriav.

"So what exactly is it you want? 'Cause we're busy people you know." Adriav says, glaring at him.

"Look, I may not be a nice guy, but I am a smart guy. You don't look like regulars on Rattataki soil. So I'm guessing you're travellers. I can see you're all good at fighting and I'm _bored._ So whad'dya say?" He asks.

"What do we say to what?" Tarth replies.

"Me joining you."

"HA!" Adriav seemingly can't contain herself and breaks out into laughter, but calms down upon seeing the rest of us aren't so humoured.

"Wait, you're not really considering this are you?" She moaned.

"Well... we do need to keep building our team of fighters. And he's clearly good if he can hold his own against you!" Bardo replies. I'm still uneasy of hiring him. I've heard a lot about the Zabrak race, and not much of it was good.

"But he tried to fucking kill me!" She screams, stamping her feet.

"You started it." He replies, seemingly thinking messing with Adriav is a game. She sighs and turns away.

"Oh whatever, I'm going to the square to wait for Loyus's speech, I'll see you whenever you decide to come to your fucking senses." And with that, she's gone. I eye up Marduk. Indeed he's a good fighter, but it's a case of whether we can trust him. Still, I was uneasy with trusting Adriav and so far we've had no problems with her. I just don't want them to end up killing each other on board.

"You've already said I'm a good fighter. There's more to it. I used to be a nightbrother." He says, uneasy to what our reaction will be. Of course, what Zabrak wouldn't want to be a nightbrother? It's the ultimate achievement in their society.

"And why aren't you anymore?" I ask.

"It's a long story. Basically, I'm the only one of my clan still alive." He grunts, his eyes turning to fire as he relives whatever memories are buried within him. I don't want to anger him any further, so I decide to avoid the subject.

"My brothers right. We need good fighters. But how can we be sure we can trust you?" I say through gritted teeth, almost unbelieving that I am about to hire a Zabrak. He holds his hands up and begins to speak.

"I was a nightbrother, remember? It's part of our beliefs that we never betray a brother. Or... a sister in your case. I may not be a part of the nightbrother clans any more but as a part of your team I would never betray you."

It's a good enough story for me, but I guess that's mostly because I know I could kill him at any second if he even tried to betray me, and I look at the other for approval, all of whom nod.

"You're hired."

* * *

While Marduk settles in to the ship, Bardo, Mak and I go to join Adriav and wait for Loyus's speech. Tarth went with Marduk to show him the ship and to get it ready for when we got back, but Mak wanted to stay on Rattatak a little longer so I took him with me. Not that I mind, what girl wouldn't want to walk around with a baby Ewok in their arms?

"Ah, I'm good to see you came to your senses and ditched the Zabrak." Adriav sneers as she notices us walking towards her.

"Actually, about that..." I begin, looking to her to see how she'll react.

"Oh my _god, _what did you do?" She mumbles, cupping her face in her hands.

"Well..." I start, uneasy with telling her this in case she rips my head off, "We may have hired him and he may now be on the ship possibly settling in... Maybe?"

All expression drops from her face and she simply turns away from me to face the stage which Loyus will be entering on to any minute now.

"Fine." She gulps, not saying anything else. I decide not to delve further, as it's probably a smart idea not to enrage a slightly deranged former convict that had just threatened to tear a Zabrak in half and had almost slit his throat with a makeshift weapon made of a glass bottle. No. It'd be best to avoid that.

Everybody in the crowd, surprisingly even Adriav begin to cheer as Loyus takes to the stage, smiling and waving at us as she sees us.

"People of Rattatak!" She says. I'm confused at first, as not everyone on the entire planet can be attending this, although the crowd _is _huge, until I notice the cameras filming her. It must be being broadcast across the planet.

"I thank you for patiently awaiting my return and never giving up hope that I would be rescued! No Sith lord is too strong for the forces of good across this galaxy!" She cheers, pumping her fist into the air.

"And please do not blame my defence forces for my kidnapping, they did everything they could, however in the end I gave myself up to avoid more of my precious people being killed. Thankfully, I was rescued." She smiles.

"By those wonderful people over there." She shouts, pointing at Bardo and I. We wave, and everyone around us begins to cheer.

"Shall the names Beka and Bardo Fenn forever be remembered as heroes, for rescuing the Queen of Rattatak from the clutches of evil!" She cheers, and many members of the crowd being to chant it.

"Now I ask for your patience once again, as I must once again leave you. However, this time with good reason!" She begins, prompting a lot of chatter in the crowd.

"I have offered my services to those two Jedi's who rescued me in a vital mission to take down the very Sith lord that tried to capture me. Except this time I will be properly prepared if I am to come into contact with him."

Many of the crowd begin to panic and worry, but she reassures them.

"I hope you all remember I have the very same training the generals of the army do, and I also have two of the strongest Jedi as well as many other powerful allies on my side." She says, looking over at Adriav who flips her hair in the wind, hoping for a camera shot on herself which she recieves.

"Which brings me to my next point. If we are to need it, I request that the armies of Rattatak assist us in this vital battle."

I know for a fact that they won't say no, not only do they worship Loyus like a God, every single Rattataki person _loves _to fight. But it's their reaction that startles me. Across the crowd, they begin to raise their hands and chant.

_Bardo and Beka Fenn, heroes of the galaxy, for them we will fight, for they saved our Queen!_

Loyus shoots a wink at us, and then turns and walks off of the stage.

* * *

_I don't know how I got here,_  
_But we cannot get out,_  
_I'm surrounded by strangers,_  
_As the music starts to pound,_  
_I see the bodies slowly swayin',_  
_Movin' side to side,_  
_I feel the animal is rising,_  
_As I slowly come alive..._

_So everybody starts to move now,_  
_I wanna see you all give way,_  
_I wanna tear this place apart tonight,_  
_And have you thank me for my rage,_  
_Tell me what you came for,_  
_Can I give you just a taste?_  
_I wanna see you lose your fucking minds,_  
_And rip apart this place!_

_Let me see you move your bodies!_

_I'll tear you apart,_  
_I'll feed off your heart,_  
_I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me,_  
_I'm just what you need, the perfect disease,_  
_Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?_

* * *

This song was **Beast Within by In This Moment.**

The latest addition to the team is the former Zabrak nightbrother** Marduk Blud **created by **Barrett M107, **who also got last chapters question correct first, which was that Mos Eisley is in fact in Tattooine, and so he decided there would be a bar fight.

More people are starting to review which makes me happy! Every review makes me smile, remember that! So anyway what's your opinion on my whole depiction of the bar fight scene and of course Marduk himself? Did they do the right thing to trust him?

* * *

Now for the **just for** **fun **question! I asked you **If you were places in the Star Wars high security space station prison, what would it be for?**

**Barrett M107: **Kicking ass and taking names just for funsies. Yes, I said funsies

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **and if i was in a high security prison i'd fuck shit up like Adriav :D

**ShadowMaster77: **If I was thrown into high security prison, it'd be for blowing stuff up.

* * *

Shoutout to all of you that reviewed, and even more so for the ones that answered the questions! Also go vote in the **poll****! **Thanks for all of your new submissions too, I have a whole lot of characters to work through now, and I can't wait!

Whoever gets this question right first gets to pick out a new plot twist; **What are the two main distinct appearance features of the Rattataki race? **

Ahhh the questions are getting harder now ;) and for the just for fun question: **If you were in Beka's position, how would you break up a huge alien bar fight?**

Thankyou! Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep enjoying(hopefully) and PM me if you need anything!

Until next time, GOODBYEEEEE!


	5. Hit Me Like a Man

"You do realise we're going to have to go to the Jedi temple at some point? We can't hide forever."

I look up as the door to my room slides open and Loyus strolls in. She stands across from me as the door slides shut again with her arms folded, examining the various personal items in my room.

"_Oh do come in._" I mutter under my breath. She looks me straight in the eye with a less than impressed look and walks over to my desk.

"You really should spruce this place up a bit. You need a nice place to come back to after all the fighting you'll be doing. Oh _yes _I definitely think we could do something nice here." She says, running her hand across the cold, metallic wall.

"Are you here to talk about the Jedi or to do some interior design?"

"Funny."

"I'm being serious."

"Well you must know we have to go back eventually. We don't even know the name of this Sith lord, never mind where he resides. Maybe they'd be willing to give us some help too. As well as the fact that they'll wonder where both _you _and the ship are. They're probably already sending search parties out." She sighs, sitting on the chair adjacent from my bed.

"You're right. But what if they refuse to help? And if they confiscate the ship and don't allow us to continue with the mission?" I ask. If she can provide a valid answer to this then I'm all for going back, although I highly doubt she'll be able to.

"Then I _demand _that they return us to Rattatak, we take the best ship in my fleet and we go out on our own again without their help. That good enough for you?"

"Deal."

* * *

I walk into the piloting cabin and stand behind Tarth's chair, staring out into the monstrous abyss known as space. Adriav is talking through her headset to someone from the Jedi temple, requesting permission to land and requesting a suitable docking station for our ship, while Tarth continues to fly.

"Where's Mak?" I ask, noticing the fluffy Ewok is missing from his usual seat.

"MLEE-LO!"

I turn and see him pushing his entire body against a circular window which he seems to fit in perfectly, staring out into space, seemingly fascinated by every star he sees. You can't help but smile at it.

"And Marduk?"

"Urgh." Adriav moans, taking her headset off, "I still can't believe you hired him."

"Down in the armony, he's decided that's where he feels most comfortable." Tarth adds, "Are we allowed to dock, Adriav?"

"Yep, docking station 3B in the lower industrial section. It's all they've got right now for a ship this size." She replies, standing up.

"It'll do." Tarth grins, speeding up towards the Jedi temple to dock.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I step out of the ship in to the Jedi temple, follow by Bardo and the rest of the crew.

"What do I tell them?" I whisper to Loyus who has agreed to face the Jedi masters with me. She thinks for a moment and then answers.

"Tell them the truth. You went after the Sith lord that murdered the two Jedi that were training you. And you are requesting permission to continue to build a team of the galaxies' strongest combatants to infiltrate his lair and to kill him. It's all you can say, really."

I give her a firm nod and sigh, hiding behind a wall to delay my meeting with them.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

I've never been a particularly good public speaker. Never mind in front of the Jedi council. _Especially _when they're going to decide whether or not I can continue to be a Jedi, never mind complete my mission.

"Go." Loyus mouths to me, and I inhale deeply and swing myself around and begin to firmly walk towards them, with Loyus by my side. Bardo and the rest of the crew went off somewhere, and I don't doubt Adriav and Marduk went off to find a bar somewhere, although I'm not sure if they will find one in the Jedi temple.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Fenn, wonderful to see you again."

This sarcastic remark aimed at me cues several laughs from other members of the council. They talk as if I'm some sort of war criminal.

"The feeling is _very _mutual." I hiss back, prompting a nudge by Loyus. The Jedi master eyes me and then sits back, folding his arms. I look across at them all, all ten of them. The only ones that really stand out are a Hutt which is a rarity in the Jedi order, a Miralukan man and the woman that made the remark at me, a Togruta.

"We thank you for your presence, Miss Fenn." Says the Miralukan, and I can tell this remark is genuine.

"The pleasure is ours." Loyus says, taking a step ahead. She prepares to speak again but is interrupted by the Hutt.

"Queen Montani of the Rattataki people, what business is this meeting of yours exactly?" He asks in his deep, sluggish voice, and many of the others nod and agree with him.

"Your rules clearly state that any persons put before the High Jedi council may me accompanied by one other of their choice. Miss Fenn's choice was me." It surprises me that even though I've been training in the ways of the Jedi for the past four years, Loyus still knows more about it than I do. I'm pretty sure not even half of the council knew that.

"Very well." The Hutt replies, now silencing himself.

All of the members of the council appear uneasy now. It's almost as if Loyus is my lawyer.

"Miss Fenn, you have violated three of our most followed rules." The Togruta who threw the sarcastic remark my way earlier starts, "Firstly, you _stole our ship_ to go off on your own personal ventures, you did not report the deaths of Swelina Vorskovski and Falo Tanner despite being present when they were murdered, and the one I personally am _most _concerned about, you murdered around two-hundred innocent people." She snarls, with a look that burns through my skin.

_Murdered two hundred innocent people?_

"I accept that I did the first two but I have no idea what you're speaking about with the last one! I did no such thing!" I cry, beginning to pace around and thinking back of exactly what I have been doing in the past week.

"Velo-Ten High Security Prison, the Space Station. It was found with over two-hundred of the guards slaughtered and almost all of the inmates."

_Shit._

I did have a good reason for killing the guards. They were trying to kill me! But there's no way they'll accept that explanation.

"She never stole your ship. All along we had the intention to return here, we simply made a few stops along the way. We were on our way here to report said deaths, and as for the last one, that was completely the business of me and my people. Miss Fenn had nothing to do with those deaths. Would you like to continue?" Loyus replies, smirking at the Togruta who backs up into her seat.

"Fine." The Togruta adds.

"So Miss Fenn, what exactly is it that you wanted to ask us?" The Miralukan man asks me, shooting me a quick smile. I feel almost uneasy talking to a man with no eyes, although it's not his fault. All Miralukan's are naturally born without eyes.

"Well... I-er," I gulp, readying myself for an astounding _no _to my request.

"I would like to request permission to continue with the use of mine and my brothers deceased masters ship, to hunt down the Sith lord that murdered them and to take him down. Along the way I will recruit a team of the galaxies best combatants to help me fight. I came before you to also ask for any information at all you may have on this said Sith lord."

The Togruta alone begins to burst into hysterics, and the Hutt seems to look completely confused as to the fact I would even consider asking such a thing. The Miralukan simply smiles and nods though.

"We would have to take a vote on the first part, but as for the second part, would you be able to describe the Sith lord to us?" The Miralukan asks, sitting back in his seat and crossing his legs. I look to Loyus and she nods, and I think deeply back into my mind for the memories I have compressed and constantly try to avoid.

It's as if I'm sucked in to my very own flashback. I relive the entire memory again.

"_Night mother!" I shout, smiling at my mother as I walk into my bedroom. Bardo follows and we both get into bed. Neither of us attempt to sleep though, we always lie up and talk about what happened in the day for a bit. Except this time it feels different. There's a coldness in the air, and a sense of darkness lurking around us. Neither of us dare speak as if it would awaken something horrific._

_And then it happens._

_A crash. A scream. The sound of a lightsaber being switched on._

_I get out of bed and run to see what's going on._

_There's somebody in our home. A man. Sith pureblood. But there's something different about him. He has black skin with red markings. His face seems to tattoo itself into my brain._

_I look down, he has my parents knelt down, both of them with tears running down their eyes. Their lightsabers are on the other side of the room and their hands are tied behind their back so the force is no use. I know I'm able to use the force._

_I know it._

_I thrust my hand forward and the Sith lord is thrown backwards. I smile but then remember the dire situation. _

"_Beka what's going on?" Bardo cries, terrified, walking out of our room. I turn to him for a second and then turn back. The Sith lord is up again._

_My mother says her final words._

"_Run."_

_And like that, he kills them._

_I look at his face again._

"Black face with red markings." I tell the council.

_The Sith lord looks back at me, seeming to try and remember my face, I look at his lightsaber._

"A single red lightsaber."

_His outfit is part of how haunting he is. A sleeveless cloak down to his ankles with the hood up._

"Sleeveless cloak. Hood always up."

_His arms are exposed, which are covered in combinations of black, red and silver metal bangles._

"He covers his arms in metal bangles. Some black, some silver, some red."

_And finally I look into his eyes. The eyes that will forever haunt me. Deep red, like swirling pools of blood. I see my own reflection in his eyes. Except it's not the child me, it's me now, standing before the council, looking just as terrified as I did on that night._

"Swirling red pools of blood as eyes."

_I scream. And scream for help, I drop to my knees, preparing to use the force on him again, but he is gone. Nobody comes. Nobody knows we exist. I continue to scream and scream and scream, until I feel my brothers hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, but it isn't him. It's Loyus._

"Miss Fenn are you alright!?"

I'm pulled away from my flashback and returned to the room of the Jedi council who all appear concerned. I must have been screaming here too, not just in the flashback.

"I saw him... again. It was like the night he killed my-" I start, but upon realising I can't tell them who my parents are I replace what I was about to say, "The night he killed Swelina and Falo. I'm sorry." I finish, bowing my head in shame. Loyus doesn't move her hand from my shoulder as she looks over at the council.

"Miss Fenn, the Sith lord you described was Darth Asinis." The Hutt starts, looking down at his notes, I am relieved to finally have a name to put on the man who murdered my parents.

"But there's a problem." He adds, looking from his notes to me.

"Darth Asinis has been dead for four years."

All hope I had is torn away with me along with my breath. I struggle to breath and want to break down there and then, but I keep myself composed.

"Show me him." I mutter quietly, and he nods and shows me a picture.

"That's him!" I cry, looking at somebody for something. He _isn't _dead. He _can't _be. I saw him murder Swelina and Falo.

"I'm very sorry Miss Fenn, but-" The Togruta woman is silenced by the sounds of alarms racing throughout the temple.

"Oh god, what did Adriav do now." Loyus mutters, pulling out her blaster as the members of the Jedi council stand to their feet and ignite their lightsabers. I do the same, preparing for whatever is about to happen. Suddenly, a voice comes over the intercom.

"Hello my friends. It is I, the great Darth Asinis!" The voice laughs sarcastically, before his tone darkens, "Did you really think I couldn't see you talking about me? I see _everything."_

I look at the members of the Jedi council who all appear horrified by what's happening. Not only is the Sith lord that they thought was eliminated still alive, he has fought past all of the temple's security and got into their system.

"I hope you enjoy my little present!" He laughs, as his voice switches off. Through the doorway there is a sudden glow of red light as lightsabers are switched on.

_Jedi's don't use red lightsabers._

I don't wait for the council to follow me. I run straight out to face the Sith attack. Bardo, Adriav, and Marduk are already fighting, Adriav taking cover behind a marble pillar and coming out every so often to shoot an attacked in the head, while Marduk is fighting with a traditional nightbrother weapon.

Before I have a chance to react a Sith attacker has jumped on me, and pins me on the floor. I try to kick him off but it's to no avail. Instead I wait until he weakens his grip to grab his lightsaber, and throw him to the other side of the huge hall with the force. Loyus finals the kill with a shot to his heart, before she runs over to join Adriav in cover to be the sharpshootes on our side. The Jedi council and many other Jedi and Padawan station at the temple join the fight, and instantly there is chaos. Jedi's fall, Sith fall, the entire temple is torn apart.

I block a lightsaber that is almost brought down on my head, and then twist to hit the attacker in the stomach but she blocks it. She attempts to throw me off guard with the force but I hit her back with my force powers. Her power is no match for mine, however, and she is thrown backwards. I prepare to bring my saber down into her skull but she rolls out of the way and kicks my feet from under me.

"Shit!" I shout as I go down, using a kip-up to return to by feet. We both attempt to hit each other but each time it's blocked by the other one.

"Give me your best shot, bitch!" She laughs, and I follow he instructions by slicing at her arm. She doesn't react quick enough, and while she's off guard I thrust my lightsaber through her stomach. She gasps and drops to the floor, dead.

I look over to Adriav and Loyus to see them both hit a target at the exact same time, and I also notice Mak and Tarth double-teaming an attacker by having Mak jump on their back and wrestle them to the ground, allowing Tarth to stab them. Bardo is using his double-wielding techniques to his advantage, managing to fight two attackers at once and have the upper hand on them, and while I thought it would be no match for a lightsaber Marduk's nightbrother weapon is proving to be formidable.

My attention is brought back to myself as another attacker appears and attempts to slice my head off with his lightsaber, but I duck and kick him in the stomach. I use the force to throw him backwards into two more of his kind, which gives Adriav and Loyus the opportunity to shoot the three of them dead.

Suddenly, I hear a whooshing sound behind me. Loyus cries for me to look out and I turn to see a swirl of red heading towards me. I hold my hand out and create a shield with the force, and the lightsaber drops to the ground, rendering the attacker weaponless. I pull him towards me and hold out my lightsaber, and he flies straight into it.

I turn back the other way and prepare to bring my lightsaber down on another attacker who reacts instantly and blocks it. She throws me backwards using the force but I slow myself down with my own force powers and land on my feet. We charge at each other, and our lightsabers impact with one another. I jump in the air using the force and prepare to bring down my lightsaber on her head, but she blocks it and I hit the ground, hard. She almost slices my head off but I roll out of the way, and kick her when she doesn't expect it. I quickly slice into her chest and she's dead.

I run into the main crowd to try and get closer to Bardo, but there are too many of them. I could fight my way through, but it would take too long and I'd do better fighting from the outside anyway. A sith pureblood sees me and runs for me punching me in the face and sending me sliding across the floor.

"That all you got?!" I scream over to him, getting back to my feet and noticing the steady flow of blood coming from my nose, "Hit me like a man!"

I run for him and we begin to fight. He's a lot stronger than the opponents I faced before him, but I manage to hold my own by using a combination of my lightsaber and the force.

"Hit you like a man?" He grunts, grinning.

"Ha! I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

My words seem to ignite a fire inside of him, and he knocks my lightsaber from my hand. I try to use the force to retrieve it but he knocks me to the ground.

"Adriav! A little help?!" I shout, and she nods and shoots him in the back.

_Nothing._

"I wear armour you silly girl." He laughs, taunting me with his lightsaber as he sits on my chest. I try to move, but he's much heavier than me and so I'm pinned to the ground. I try to throw him off with the force but he traps my hands under his legs. I'm well and truly trapped.

Adriav attempts to run over to aid me but to many of the attackers see her and she becomes occupied with shooting them to save her own life. Loyus is too encased with fighting to even notice I'm down, and Bardo never takes his eyes off of his attacker. Marduk is too far into the crowd to reach me, and Mak and Tarth...

Mak and Tarth are...

"Any last words?" The Sith asks me, lifting the lightsaber above his head.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Suddenly, Mak jumps on to the attackers back while screaming and is punching him in the head. The Sith stands up and drops his lightsaber, and I quickly retrieve mine using the force.

Tarth appears too, just as the Sith drops to the ground, and stabs him in the stomach.

"Thanks." I gasp, trying to catch my breath. They both grin and the three of us look over to see the very few remaining Sith retreating. I breathe a sigh of relief and look over to make sure all of my allies are still alive.

_Loyus, check, Adriav, check, Marduk, check, Bardo, check, Tarth, check, Mak, check._

Half of the Jedi council lie slain, including the Togruta woman. The Miralukan walks over to me as the Hutt and the other three remaining members of the council fight off the remainders of the Sith.

"Glad to see you're alive." He says, "I'm Tyrik by the way, Tyrik Ordo."

"And you already know my name." I smile, shaking his hand.

"Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but seeing as half the council are dead now," He coughs, trying not to tear up at the loss of his friends, "But you would be given full permission to go ahead with your permission provided you have a Jedi master or a member of the Jedi council on board."

I look at him, unsure of what he's going to say.

"And I would like to offer you my full services. This is clearly now a galactic matter instead of a small grudge, and I believe I would be a great addition to your team."

I grin.

A member of the High Jedi council on board? That's got to be good.

"You're on." I reply, walking over to my other allies and ushering for him to follow.

* * *

_So hit me like a man and love me like a woman,  
Buried and sad, look me in the eyes, I want it,  
One will give you hell, one will give you heaven,  
Hit me like a man, love me like a woman,  
Love me like a woman..._

_Love is strong, but I am evil,_  
_You are wrong, about me,_  
_Take your time, ah, play with me until,_  
_You can hear the children scream, like their stuck inside a dream,_  
_That you, ah, will!_

_So hit me like a man, love me like a woman,_  
_Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it,_  
_Some will give you pain, some will give you pleasure,_  
_Hit me like a man, love me like a woman,_  
_Love me like a woman!_

_Don't you run away, run away from me, I will run away from you!_  
_Don't you run away, run away from me, I will run away from you!_

_Hit me like a man, love me like a woman,_  
_From the devil deep inside, can't you see what I'm wanting?_

* * *

That song is **Hit Me Like a Man by The Pretty Reckless.**

The latest addition to Beka & Bardo's team is the Jedi high council member **Tyrik Ordo** created by **Munamana. **He's a Miralukan which means he was born without eyes, and therefore wears a bandana where his eyes would be and uses the force to see!

What did you think of the fight scene? I'm not the best with fight scenes but I did my best!

Anyway, for last chapters question I asked you what the distinct appearance features of the Rattataki race were, and the first person to get that right was **KingOfStories01 **who came up with the idea of a group of pirates waiting for Beka and her crew at the Jedi temple. I may have made the whole thing ten times bigger than his idea was... but yano.

* * *

Last chapters **just for fun **question was **If you were in Beka's position trying to break up a huge alien bar fight, how would you do it?**

**KingOfStories01:** As for how to break up a huge alien bar fight? Beat down the aliens myself.

**Barrett M107:** Showing off some badass saber moves and then grabbing a bottle, breaking it and shouting, "This is the real murder weapon so CALM THE (BLEEP) DOWN!"

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **If I was in a bar fight fight fight!

* * *

Thanks to those of you that reviewed! And to those of you that aren't reviewing either start reviewing or I won't use your character, and if they're already in the story I'll make their part reeeeaaalllllyyy small. ;)

Now for the question; I'm changing it so that the plot twist won't necessarily be in the next chapter so I don't have to wait around for people to review and answer for me to write, but I will work it in somewhere. The question is: **Which Jedi form did Luminara Unduli specialise in?**

And the just for fun question is: **If Beka and Bardo were to recruit _you, _what kind of weapon would you have?**

Thankyou for reading, keep reviewing, PM me for anything!

Until next time, GOODBYEEEEEE. :)


	6. New Horizons

"Wonderful ship. It's a shame I never got to travel in it until now." Tyrik grins, examining it.

"It is isn't it?" I reply, astounded that I've been given command over a ship as amazing as this. It's one of the biggest in the fleet, with four floors. The bottom floor is the engineering deck, the next one up is the crew quarters where the bedrooms, the sick bay, and the kitchens are, the next one up contains the piloting cabin and the war room, and the top floor is the luxury bedrooms reserved for the Captains of the ship.

Except, I haven't been formally given the title of Captain of the ship yet, despite being in charge of this mission, so I'm stuck in the crews quarters.

"I've got it!"

We both turn to see Loyus rapidly pacing towards us, with an electronic tablet in her hands.

"Look at this." She says, beginning to scroll through it, "Darth Whatever-his-name-is's lair supposedly uses an IFF, er- that stands for Identify Friend Foe."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that before any ship can even get close to his lair – this is supposing we even find it – he identifies whether it's a friend or a foe by a special chip inserted into the ships systems." She is obviously pleased with herself, and I'm not surprised, she may have just found the way we're going to take down Darth Asinis.

"So how do we get one?" I ask, curious as to what ingenious plan she's got for us now.

"Well, one of the Rattataki ships passed a ship from his fleet. It's _completely _suspended in space. Abandoned. _Derelict._ If we get on board we can search around, confirm what I already think I know and hopefully find one of those chips.

"You go inform Tarth of the change in direction. I'll get the rest of the crew." I say, and she nods, rushing off towards the piloting cabin.

* * *

"We're doing _what _now?" Adriav hisses, folding her arms.

"We're docking on a derelict ship that belonged to Darth Asinis's fleet, and we're going to find the chip that will allow us to pass through the IFF surrounding his lair; if we ever find it that is." I reply sternly.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? What if they return for their ship?" Bardo points out, and both Adriav and Marduk nod. This time, Tyrik gives him an answer.

"We'll be speedy. And if they do come back, we'll give them a fight. We've got a member of the Jedi High council, two extremely strong Jedi, two incredible markswomen and a former Zabrak nightbrother. I think we'll be able to give them a fight, whoever they are. Not to mention how many guns this ship has..."

"Okay, we get it." Adriav snarls, storming out of the room.

* * *

"This is so unnerving." I whisper, looking around the derelict ship, "It's as if they just left everything just like that, exactly the way it was."

"I'm guessing that's exactly what they did. The question is _why._" Loyus adds, cautiously stepping forward.

"Plan of action?" Marduk asks, tightening his grip on his nightbrother weapon.

"Loyus and Marduk, you go with Bardo and search that section of the ship," I say, pointing to a passageway that opens out to our left, "Adriav and Tyrik come with me, we'll go straight forward."

"The scans I ran of the ship say the chip should be located in a central computer. You shouldn't miss it, hopefully." Tarth says through the earpiece.

"Thanks Tarth, let us know if anybody starts to approach the ship."

"Will do."

I initiate my lightsaber, and Bardo does the same. Adriav checks her dual blaster pistols are both in working order and Loyus pulls her blaster pistol from underneath her long, white cloak. Marduk once again tightens his grip on his spade-shaped nightbrother weapon and Tyrik swings his double-sided green lightsaber around, performing some impressive tricks.

"You all ready?" I ask, looking around at them.

"Readier than ever." Adriav grins, turning and strutting away.

* * *

"This place is huge!" I gasp, after endlessly searching for twenty minutes. It's almost like an entire city encompassed inside one ship. If this is just one ship in Darth Asinis's fleet then I don't even want to think about how we'll take one of them on, never mind all of them.

"Where exactly would this central computer be?" Tyrik says through the earpierce to Tarth. There is the sound of rustling before Tarth gives us a reply.

"Erm, let me do a quick scan of the ship." He replies, and the sound of him hitting some buttons is heard.

"And you didn't do this _before _we go on board why exactly?" Adriav growls. Unsurprisingly he doesn't reply to her.

"It should be in the central chamber which is across the bridge that is...directly in front of you! Oh! That was easier than I thought it would be."

I look to Adriav and Tyrik for approval and then cautiously begin to cross the bridge, as they follow. It's a rope bridge, and I have no idea why they chose to put that in when they could have just as easily put in something much safer, but we gotta' deal with what we've got.

"Slowly does it." I mutter, ushering myself along slowly.

"Er, Beka, we got a problem..."

I'm stopped in my tracks by Tarth's voice coming through the earpiece, and Adriav walks straight in to me. She growls and wipes her wfront as if to get rid of some sort of germs I may have given her.

"What?" I sigh, holding on to the sides of the bridge to make sure I don't fall.

"Well you know when you said to watch out for any of Darth Asinis's fleet coming to salvage this ship?"

My eyes widen at the revelation. I look back at Adriav and Tyrik as red lightsaber wielding sith begin to flood into the opening we're in.

"What do we do?!" I shout. There's no way out.

Adriav looks at me and back to Tyrik, then aims her guns at the ropes on the bridge.

"Hold on tight." She winks, shooting. The bridge instantly collapses and we begin to fall, so fast that I don't even have a chance to grab on to the rope.

I prepare myself to hit the ground.

_I prepare to die._

But the ground never comes, I open my clenched eyes to see Tyrik, Adriav and I are all suspended in the air. Looking down I see...

_Bardo._

Of course, who else?

He slowly pulls us down to the ground as Loyus and Adriav begin to shoot at the Sith that are after us.

"The IFF chip?" I ask, and they shake their head.  
"It's straight through there, come on!" I say to Bardo, and Marduk and Tyrik follow.

"We'll stay here, try and hold some of them off!" Loyus shouts to us, and Adriav nods. We run through the passageway, dodging several blasts from enemy shooters until we're completely out of their reach. The only sound we continue to hear is blasters being shot and enemy lightsabers blocking Loyus's and Adriav's blast. We'll have to be quick if they're to have any chance of surviving.

"It's there!" I shout, continuing to run and pointing at the central computer. Tarth was right. It _is _impossible to miss. This section of the ship is made up of individual plates, each fifty feet across, acting as the floor, although each one is at a different height to those surrounding it. And of course, there is a space separating them all. In the centre, in the highest of the plates, lies a huge computer, supposedly containing all of the main systems for the ship. As soon as we take the chip, the computer shuts down, the ship begins to fall. And we have very little time to get out.

"Tarth, any word from Loyus and Adriav?" I say through the earpiece, and give him a few second to reply.

"Yeah, they're slowly fighting their way through to get back to the ship. Let me know when you've got the chip and I'll come do a pick-up." He says.

"Got it."

"Beka..." Bardo mutters, grabbing my shoulder.

"Quiet! I'm trying to figure out how we're going to get to that chip." I hiss, shoving his hand off of me. I hear Marduk shout behind me and I turn to see Sith attackers flooding in to the opening we're in. I curse under my breath and draw my lightsaber, preparing to fight.

"No!" Bardo shouts, pushing me away, "You get that damned chip, we'll fight these off!" And with that, he draws his own lightsabers and Tyrik does the same. I nod and turn, putting my lightsaber back on my belt and beginning to run towards the central computer. I prepare to take the first leap from the plate I'm on to the next.

I take a deep breath.

I let out a shout as I push hard on my legs and allow the force to pull me upwards to the plate. I land comfortably, and turn around to check my brother and the others are okay with the fighting. As I would have expected, they're fine.

I twist on my heels and begin to run again, the next plate is lower so I don't need to use the force, and I perform an impressive leap and roll upon landing to break the fall. I don't slow down though, I keep running and leap again on to a plate only very slightly higher than the one I'm on.

"Beka, hurry!" I faintly hear a shout from the other side of the opening and instinctively look over to see hundreds of attackers flood into the room.

"Tarth, where are Loyus and Adriav at?!" I shout angrily, infuriated that they would abandon us lik that.

"Don't worry, we haven't fucking left you! Loyus and Tarth are both on a pod gun either side of the ship trying to fight off the other ships, get your ass back here as soon as you can!" Adriav replies. I sigh, but I know that's the right place for them to be.

"Right."

I keep running, occasionally relying on the force to pull me up to the next plate. And then I'm below it.

"How am I going to do this..." I mutter to myself.

I could use the force to lift myself up, but that would completely drain me and I'd be in no shape to run back to my allies as soon as the ship starts to collapse. I quickly scan around. I notice a plate to my right that is slightly higher up than the one I'm on so I jump to it, and then notice a bar above my head. I could use the force to lift me to that and then use my belt to swing on to the plate. It would still drain me, but nowhere near as much as lifting myself all the way to the plate.

I've got no other option.

I pull my belt off, unattaching my lightsaber from it, and propel myself into the air. The force begins to lift me and I prepare to wrap my belt around the bar. I quickly shoot a look in Bardo's direction. If I don't get back to them soon they're history.

The belt wraps around the bar firmly and I swing, and fly...

And...

Just manage to grab on to the side of the plate. I slowly pull myself up, then use the remainders of my force power to pull the belt to me. I give myself a few second to try and recover, and then crawl over to the computer.

I'm drained. If this is what doing that has done to me, what the hell would I be like if I'd lifted myself the entire way. I pull myself up, put my belt back on and re-attach my lightsaber to it.

"Adriav, any idea how I get the chip out?" I gasp through the earpiece. Even talking is too much effort for me.

"Well..." She starts, beginning to laugh, "You smash it up."

_Obviously._

I turn my lightsaber on and drive it into the central screen of the computer, and instantly regret it because I may have just destroyed the chip.

I peer into the hole I made and feel around.

_Got it._

I pull the chip out and examine it quickly. Sure enough, it has _IFF _written on it. And then, suddenly, every system in the ship shuts down.

"The ships going down!" I say through the earpiece, dragging up every last drop of energy within me and running back to my allies.

* * *

"Adriav, pick-up now!" I yell, running towards the ship as it appears at the pick-up spot and leaping into the open cargo hold. Marduk follows, then Bardo, and finally Tyrik.

"What do we do now?!" I shout through the earpiece to Adriav.

"Get to a fighter jet! They've got tons of fighter jets on us, Loyus and Tarth can't hold all of them off!" She replies, I look over at the others and they all begin running towards the jets.

"You all sure you can fly these things?"

Tyrik gives me a look as if to say _are you kidding?_ Of course he can. He's a member of the High council.

"I may not be good with big ships but I perfected my training in these." Bardo grins, hopping into one. Marduk shrugs and nods, and I decide I may as well let him get on with it.

"Me-mank-Bek-oh!"

I twist around and see Mak hurriedly hobbling over towards the fighter I'm in.

_He wants to come along too._

"Get in." I grin at him, and he pulls himself up and sits on the passenger seat. I can't exactly say no to that face.

"Didn't wanna be on your own with Adriav?" I whisper to him, and I receive a grin back.

"I heard that." Adriav mumbles through the earpiece, and both Mak and I burst into laughter.

"Sorry." I reply, insincerely. I receive a grunt back as I began to fire up the fighter jet.

"You ready?" I say, looking at Mak as he puts his headset on. He grins and nods excitedly. We both put our seatbelts on, and then I put my headset on.

"This is Beka. You boys ready? Over." I say through the headset.

"Tyrik, ready, over."

"Bardo, ready, over!"

"Marduk, readier than ever, over."

"Lets roll."

And with that, I pull the fighter jet upwards and out of the open cargo hold, receiving several _ooh's, aah's, _and _whoa's _from Mak. Bardo's jet zooms infront of me and he instantly begins to fire at enemy fighters.

"Beka, bogey on your right!" Marduk's voice comes through the headset and I twist the jet around to face the enemy fighter. I speed up and prepare to head straight for it, but pull up at the last second and do a full circle, ending up directly above it facing downwards towards it. I start firing the guns and after only a few blasts the ship has blown up. Mak cheers and holds his hand out for a high-five, which I give to him instantly.

"Who's next?!" I shout, excitedly. Mak claps at the sudden excitement of battle and we fly towards another fighter. I turn and look at our ship, and see Loyus and Tarth in the pod guns either side of the ship. I imagine Loyus would have training with that, being as well trained as the generals in her armies, although I have no clue where Tarth learned that. I make a mental note to ask.

"Bardo, three behind you, I'll take one of them out!" I shout through the earpiece, heating the acceleration and flying towards one of the three impending ships that are chasing Bardo's. I fire at it but it instantly dodges and does a barrel roll to avoid my other shots.

"Damn." I grin, "Looks like we've got a fight on our hands, Makkie."

I pick up a chase on the lone fighter, and mimic the various twists, turns and barrel rolls it performs. I guess it didn't expect that.

The fighter twists to directly face me and begins to fire, and I quickly twist upwards to dodge.

"Mak, use the guided weapon!" I say, pointing to the co-pilot weapon. He jumps forwards and rapidly scampers his hands around trying to find the correct button.

"The red one, damn it!" I shout, and he slams his paw into it.

"The joystick!"

He wraps both of his hands around the joystick and looks at the missile through the screen. He guides the missile to a perfect hit, and the jet explodes in an array of red and yellow light. I look down to the other two that Bardo still had chasing him and see my brother performing an impressive trick that causes the two of them to crash into each other.

"Good one, bro!" I say through the headset.

"Thanks sis!"

"How many left?" I say to Adriav through my headset.

"About seven!"

"Make that six." Loyus adds, as her gunner pod causes a ship to explode.

"Five!" Marduk adds, as another explodes in a fiery wave.

"Four." Tarth points out, as he too blows up another.

"Is this a countdown or what?!" I laugh, accelerating towards another ship. I do a barrel roll to avoid several blasts from it and then shoot, blowing it up.

"Three now!"

Mak beggins to violently jump up and down in his seat, giggling. It seems to me he loves nothing more than being in a fighter jet.

"You wanna take that one out?" I ask him, as he nods and jumps forward to the guided missile weapon. It takes him only seconds to get the missile to impact with it. He has an impeccable shot, even for a baby Ewok.

"You guys get back to the ship, I'll get this last one." I say into the headset, and the three of them head back to the ship. I notice Loyus and Tarth dismount their gunner pods as well, as I begin to pick up a chase on the fighter jet.

"Come on." I hiss, leaning forward and flying towards it. It seemingly isn't moving at all.

"What the hells it playing at?" I whisper, preparing to fire.

And then suddenly, it shoots upwards, taking me by surprise and making me jump, so much so I twist the jet upside down.

"Shit." I mutter, as Mak clings on to his seatbelt to avoid slamming into the glass wall encompassing us.

"Sorry, buddy." I chuckle, twisting the ship the correct way again and beginning to fly after the ship. Except, it's gone. Nowhere to be seen.

And then it happens.

I hear a smash and the jet's alarms begin to go off, and I feel myself unable to breathe. I look up and see a blast has impacted with the glass, sucking all of the oxygen out of the jet. I reach for my mask and pull it over my face, strapping it over my eyes, then do the same for Mak who appears too scared to even move.

"Bastard'll pay for that." I curse, pulling the ship upwards.

_Focus, Beka. Focus._

I quickly twist to avoid another blast, and another, and then perform a barrel roll and zoom straight past the ship, not close enough to impact but close enough to shock the pilot. I twist the jet around and begin to fly straight for it, pulling on the guns.

"Fire!" I scream to myself, grinning as blasts begin to leave the jet and impact with the enemy ship.

It explodes.

"Thank god." I whisper, leaning forward to catch my breath.

"Good job Beka, you can come back now." Tarth's voice says through the headset.

* * *

"Were they Asinis's men?" I ask, putting Mak on the floor who scurries over to his favourite window to peer out of it.

"Beka, it was a trap." Loyus says, shame filling her voice, "Asinis and his men never abandoned that ship. They planned for some pirates to loot it. They never expected you but... we're on to something much bigger than we had originally imagined."

"Pirates? What? Why pirates?"

"I've done some more research and... there have been twenty-so other cases of Asinis's fleet supposedly abandoning a ship. Sometimes a group of pirates go to loot it, sometimes a group of Jedi go to investigate. None of them return." Loyus sighs.

"What do you think it is?" I ask, baffled at what she's on to.

"Do you remember the Jedi master that went missing – I think his name was Annukis Vatt?" She replies.

I nod, of course, it was a huge galactic matter. One of the most well trained Jedi masters completely vanishing off of the map.

"Well the last mission he was sent on was to investigate a mysterious Sith lord's abandoned ship. A ship that was identical to the one we were on." She adds, now handing me her information tablet.

"I took that picture just before I blew his ship up, just a few minutes ago."

I gasp.

"That's him..."

She nods.

"I believe Darth Asinis has been luring people to his ships to brainwash them... Turn them to the dark side, and then recruit them. He doesn't just want any old Sith fighters, he wants individuals with incredibly unique talents. Beka, he's forming an army."

All of this information is too much to take in at once. I sit down in a seat and hold my head down.

"So all of those we just killed-"

"Were bad. You did the right thing. They'd been completely brainwashed." Loyus reassures me.

Tarth looks at me sympathetically and Bardo appears just as shocked as I am. Adriav stands from her co-pilot seat and comes over to join me.

"Beka, you just saved our fucking lives. How could that possibly be bad in any way?" She smirks, kneeling down and putting her hand on my shoulder. Mak also comes over and hops up on to my lap, snuggling in to me.

"What about the IFF? Was that planted?" I ask, stroking Mak's fur.

"As I said, they weren't expecting us. That IFF is one-hundred percent genuine. It'll give us access to Asinis's lair and we'll destroy it. Just as soon as we find out where it is." Loyus grins, taking her tablet back.

"And you're absolutely sure that this is what he's doing? _Brainwashing _them? You're sure Annukis didn't just turn to the dark side on his own accord?" I ask, hoping maybe that this is slightly less complicated than Loyus is informing it to be.

"I'm sure. There are hundreds of cases... Puja Innerton the Pirate looter, Jeranji Ho the Jedi Master and her padawan Addi Farqua. One of my fleets even disappeared... He doesn't care who they are, as long as they can fight he's taking them. That's why they appeared almost as soon as we boarded the ship. It was completely set up." Loyus confirms my worst fears. We've uncovered something much bigger than we thought.

"So what do we do now?" I whisper, hoping Loyus's incredible war plan formulating skills can somehow come up with something to make this much easier.

"I've notified the rest of the Jedi council of the circumstance. In light of the events they've sent me several dossiers as to who we could recruit to build a perfect team. They've secured deals with all of these people to join us, all we've gotta do now is find them." He says, handing me his information tablet. I begin to scroll through the list.

"Or'osson the Chiss Bounty Hunter, Zon Synn the Kiffar Master Thief, Asca Dudo the Jedi with many years of experience... A school for young Jedi prodigies has even offered to give us one of their best students. A geonosian called René. There are hundreds on this list." I gasp, scrolling through it.

"All you have to do is pick the best ones." Tyrik adds.

"Pick the ones you know will kick ass." Marduk grins, snatching the tablet from me.

"She looks like she could give a good fight." He laughs, "If you know what I mean."

Adriav groans with disgust and returns to the co-pilot seat.

"You guys should probably get some rest. We've got a lot of work to do." Tarth says, and we all head for the elevator to go to the crew's quarters. Mak jumps into the seat Adriav was in, and turns to wave at me.

"Night Makkie." I grin.

"Na-Mu-Be-Kah!"

* * *

_So you're tired but you're alive,_

_So open up your eyes,_  
_And you can get your sleep when you are dead,_  
_Kill the clock inside your head,_  
_Bring your normalcy to the edge,_  
_And watch it drown in new horizons,_  
_New horizons..._

_You said I'd only have to wait until I died,_  
_And that's no time,_  
_How did we come to thinking this was funny,_  
_Cheering and laughing at the dying,_  
_While we're riding the light in you!_

_Wait!_  
_You said I'd only have to wait until I die,_  
_New horizons,_  
_There is no such thing as time,_  
_Inside this moment no sun rising,_  
_Wait until I fly,_  
_New horizons,_  
_Wait until I fly,_  
_New horizons!_

* * *

This chapter is named after **New Horizons by Flyleaf.**

Nobody got recruited in this chapter, sorry! But I needed to focus on story development rather than recruitment, however I will go back to recruiting in the next chapter.

What did you think of the space battle? It was the first of possibly many space battles in this story!

For last chapters question I asked you which fighting form Luminara Unduli specialised in, once again the first person to get this right was **KingOfStories01 **so he will get to decide the next plot twist, I just haven't got round to asking him what it shall be yet... I'll make a note to go do that.

* * *

In last chapters just for fun question, I asked you** If Beka were to recruit you, what weapon would you use in battle?**

**KingOfStories01: **I figure I'd be using twin lightsabers, both yellow. I love to double wield, and who doesn't love lightsabers?

**Shadowmaster77: **If I got recruited I'd have a WESTAR M-5 Blaster Rifle.

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **Id go all badass and have a lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing, cause every time you review means theres less chance of your character dying in the final battle in Darth Asinis's lair ;)

Now for the question; **What planet are the Nautolan race from? **

And the just for fun question: **Who's your favourite character so far other than your own character?**

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying(hopefully) and PM me for anything!

Until next time, goodbyeeeeee!


	7. Ignite

The dossier list was huge, in the end I let Mak pick one at random because I honestly couldn't pick between them. They all had individual skills that would be incredible on the team.

"Who've you got Makkie?" I ask, taking the tablet back from him.

I examine the profile he's picked out.

"Nice choice."

Bardo comes over and sits by Mak and I on the floor of the piloting cabin.

"Who've you got?" He asks, as I pass the tablet to him.

"A Chiss bounty hunter. His names Or'osson. The dossier says he's been in the Kunbal Jungle in Kalee for the past few weeks tracking down a couple of serial killers. I think we should go check it out." I grin, excited at the prospect of how fast our team is coming together.

Loyus, the Queen of Rattatak, Adriav the slightly insane convict, Tyrik the Jedi High council member, Marduk the former nightbrother... and now Or'osson the bounty hunter. Each member of the team has unique skills.

"Tarth!" Bardo shouts, jumping up and walking over to him in the piloting seat, "Set a course for the Kunbal Jungle on the planet Kalee. We've got a bounty hunter to find."

* * *

The descending into Kalee was one of the most scenic we've ever been on. The entire planet is full of history and beauty – ancient building and stonework laced in between vast rainforests and jungles. The Kunbal Jungle – the one we're heading for looked by far the best looking. Endless green, blue and aqua coloured trees, plants and lakes.

"You okay to take a shuttle? I don't think I can get the ship low enough for a proper drop off or pick up." Tarth says, spinning around in his pilot chair.

"Sure. Adriav, Marduk, with me. Loyus, Tyrik go with Bardo. We'll talk through the earpiece."

The team nod and ready their weapons, before following me into the elevator as we head down to the engineering deck where the cargo hold which holds our various shuttles and fighter jets is located.

"So how are we planning on finding this bounty hunter dude?" Adriav asks, as we step out of the elevator and into the cargo hold.

"Honestly... I don't know." I reply, sighing. She shrugs and continues towards the shuttle.

"I love a challenge." She grins, pulling herself into the shuttle, Marduk and I following, and hitting the button to take us to our destination.

* * *

The heat hits us almost immediately as we step off the shuttle, and I'm forced to pull off several layers so I'm only in my plum-coloured tunic and black bottoms, which are both made of thin material although it's to no avail. I roll the sleeves of my tunic up and do the same for my bottoms, turning them into shorts. I tie my hair up and Adriav does the same, and Marduk, who seems to be immune to heat, looks at us as if we're insane.

Well, maybe Adriav. But I'm certainly not.

"I can't cope with this." Adriav heaves, fanning herself as she slumps against a tree. I shoot a grin at her and then grab her shoulder, pulling her up.

"Too bad. We've got a bounty hunter to find." I laugh, begin to trek through the endless jungle.

"Bardo, you guys in position?" I ask through the earpiece.

"All set to go. We've got a lot of ground to cover so I asked Tarth to do a quick scan of where there are people other than us in this jungle."

"And?"

"Well, if you walk for a bit you'll come across a temple. There are two people there. And nearer to us is one person at a camp-out. One of them has to be Or'osson."

"Got it. Let us know if you find anything." I turn and nod to Adriav and Marduk, who nod back. And with that the three of us begin to trek through the jungle. It truly is vast, and absolutely beautiful too. Incredible shades of green, blue, with the occasional flowers in bright bursts of pink, white, orange and yellow. All of this overlooked by the blinding white sun, which is currently causing me to melt. Or, metaphorically at least.

"How far is this temple?" Adriav says through the earpiece to Tarth. She nods and then looks back at us, sighing.

"He says we'll have to walk for like, half a fucking hour. That's too long, especially in this heat." She groans, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Want me to carry you?" Marduk laughs jokingly, and she considers it for a second.

"In any other circumstances, I would have ripped your guts out for that, but considering the weather... yes. I would." She hisses, walking behind him.

"I was kidding." He adds.

"I wasn't." She finishes, patting his back signalling for him to kneel down. He groans and does so, and she hops on.

"If you're finished, we've got a temple to find." I say, turning away from them and continuing to stride through the jungle.

* * *

After walking for the allotted time that Tarth told us, we do indeed arrive at the temple. It takes my breath away literally, as I look at the size of it. The main tower of it could almost touch the clouds, and the rest is pyramid shaped. It's made of a combination of grey and black stone bricks with the occasional white marble brick. It must have taken years to build.

"Tarth, you still got a reading on those people in the temple?" I ask through the earpiece. This time, however, it's Mak who replies.

"Ne-Esca-Ru-Be-Kah!" He screeches, and I almost pull the earpiece out to savour my ear from permanent damage.

"Tarth?" I groan through the earpiece, holding my hand to my ear which is in actual pain from Mak's overly load screech.

"Er- yeah they're still there! But they aren't inside anymore. In fact you should see them any second-" He starts, before I interrupt him.

"Now."

I look over to them as they uneasily walk towards us.

"Devaronians. And they're armed. Be careful." I whisper to Marduk and Adriav, who both nod and clench their weapons to show that they too are armed. I make my lightsaber visible and the second they see it they conceal their guns and hurriedly run over to us.

"Help us!" The first one, a female cries out, just before they reach us.

"There's a bounty hunter after us!" The second one, a male this time, adds, and I look at my allies confused. There are only three people other than us in this jungle. These two, and and Or'osson. That means that they're talking about him.

"Or'osson's a bounty hunter. He only goes after criminals with bounties on their heads." I say, glaring at them as I fold my arms. They look at each other uneasily and then the female speaks again.

"There must have been a mistake! We're not criminals. It's just because we're Devaronian. People always expect us to be bad!"

"Well the devil was modelled after you..." I say under my breath, and receive two very unhappy looks.

"We're good people! We've never committed a crime in our lives. Please, you have to help us!" She cries. And for a second, I almost fall for it. I'm not stupid, but I also think they might be our best bet at finding Or'osson, so I decide to let them tag along for a bit.

"Fine. But if I find out you're lying I'll allow my personal friend Adriav kill you. And trust me. You _don't _want that." I grunt, pointing at Adriav and letting them know who she is. Adriav's eyes light up at the prospect of a kill and she licks her lips, taunting them. Marduk bursts into hysterics at how petrified the Devaronian's become and for a moment I feel bad, until I realise that they're the criminals here.

"Follow us. We'll take you back to our ship." I lie. They nod and hurriedly follow us through the jungle.

* * *

"Bardo, did you find Or'osson?" I whisper through the earpiece after I managed to split from the rest of the group temporarily.

"No. Why?" He says back.

"We found his bounty. Two Devaronians. Ask Tyrik if there have been any bounties places on Devaronian criminals of any kind recently."

I hear rustling through the earpiece and Tyrik and Bardo exchange words, before my brother returns to the earpiece.

"A guy and a girl? The girl with extremely long fur and the guy bald with facial hair, the guy with very long horns and the girl without?" He asks, and I look back at them. It's almost as if he can see them too.

"That's them."

"Be careful!" He hisses. I'm confused for a second. They're weak, surely they can't be anything too bad.

"They're serial killers."

I knew they were lying. I could sense it. Still, I guess we could play along for a little longer, at least.

"Tarth, can you get me a location on how far my brother, Loyus and Tyrik are?" I ask, and he pauses for a second before replying.

"Keep walking for about five minutes and you'll come across a river. They're there. I'll tell him to wait for you."

"Got it."

I return to the group, winking at both Adriav and Marduk to let them know I was indeed right about these two lying.

"Want me to kill them now?" Adriav whispers, cracking her knuckles.

"No. It's Or'osson's job, I don't wanna steal his bounty and get on his bad side." I reply, and she groans and begins to trudge across the floor. I slip away from them and walk with the Devaronian's deciding I may as well question them.

"So, where exactly are you from?" I ask, and they both hurriedly look at one another. I can tell that they're mouthing things to each other, but I pretend I don't notice.

"Devaron of course!" The female chuckles, scratching her arm to relieve herself of the uneasiness.

"So how did you end up here?"

They once again look to one another, before the male answers.

"Erm, we're archaeologists! We came to investigate the temple. That's when we ran into the bounty hunter."

"Or'osson?" I ask.

"You know him?!"

They both stop dead in their tracks, fury igniting in both of their eyes. They're on to me, just as I'm on to them. They know I know.

"We've been acquainted."

Before they have a chance to reply, the sound of a blaster being shot is heard and the female drops to the ground, dead. The man screams out in horror before pulling his own gun out and holding it to my head.

"You!" He hisses, anger quickly spreading across his face.

"No," A new voice says, "Me."

Suddenly, in a flesh of red and blue, the bounty hunter we've been searching for appears, wielding a Model 434 blaster pistol and attired in stunning black and red armour, and holds a gun to the Devaronian's head.

"Now I'll give you one last chance. Turn yourself in or I'll kill you." Or'osson says, glaring at him while still holding the blaster to his head.

"Okay. I'll turn myself in." The Devaronian sighs.

"He's lying." I point out, seemingly stating the obvious.

"What?! How dare she suggest that!" The Devaronian shouts, but Or'osson holds his hand up to silence him before signalling me to speak.

"I'm a Jedi. I have all of the powers of the force. I can tell." I smile.

Or'osson looks from me to the Devaronian, and then back to me and finally back at the Devaronian.

"I believe the Jedi." He says, preparing to fire his gun.

"Beka!?"

All of us turn to see Bardo, Loyus and Tyrik pulling themselves through trees and vines into the clearing we're in, I wink at him to let him know it's mission success, but Bardo's face drops. I turn back quickly to see the Devaronian pull a firestarter out of his pocket.

"Let me go or I'll set fire to this entire forest and kill us _all_!" He grins evilly, preparing to light it. Or'osson looks completely unprepared and Loyus and Tyrik don't move from where they're standing as Bardo runs over to join us.

"Put it down you fool! You won't just doom us you'll doom every creature in this jungle!" Bardo shouts, reaching out for the firestarted. Or'osson clicks the gun, hoping for a quick kill, but the Devaronian quickly realising what's about to happen ignites the firestarter and drops it to the ground as the bullet flies through his skull.

And the fire spreads faster than any of us could have expected, in seconds all of the trees surrounding us are captured in a burning blaze of death.

"This way!" Or'osson shouts, running through some trees that are yet to set on fire. I do a hang signal telling the team to go through before me, and I quickly follow after them, just as the final trees in that particular clearing go up.

There's smoke everywhere. I pull my tunic up over my mouth and nose to prevent it from doing too much damage, but it's no use. In just a minute I'm completely soaked in sweat from the blaze, and we continue to run, but the fire is faster than us.

"Wher- are w," I start, before dropping to my knees and vomiting acid. Loyus sees me and twists on her heels, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, Beka!" She screams, grabbing my hand and continuing to run. I was going to ask where we're going, but anywhere is better than here right now. Suddenly in front of Or'osson a trees snaps due to the flames and falls, blocking our path. He looks back to us with confusion as to what to do in his eyes, and I push past the rest of my team to get to the front. I take a deep breath, call upon all of the power inside of me and use the force to push the tree.

It budges. But only slightly.

"Shit." I hiss, taking another deep breath of smoke which almost causes me to vomit there and then again, however I once again use the force and this time the tree moves a bit more.

"Quick, Beka!" Bardo shouts, vomiting himself this time.

My mothers last words ring in my head, however simple they may be.

_Run._

I use the force and this time the tree blasts into thousands of tiny pieces of bark, and we continue to run. By this time, almost the entire forest is ablaze and I'm almost certain there's no way out.

"Beka, what the fuck is going on?!" I hear Tarth's worried voice through the earpiece, and I switch it on to reply but all I can do is splutter. Well at least he knows I'm alive.

"Look out!" I turn around to see another tree falling, and I jump forwards to push Adriav out of the way, and quickly turn around to use the force to stop it from falling on top of me.

"Go!" I scream to Tyrik, Adriav and Loyus who all run under the gap, and I roll through myself, before allowing the tree to drop. By this point the smoke has clouded everything, my eyes are burning so much I feel like they're going to fall out, I can't breathe and I can't hear much either. All I can do is run.

We finally come to another clearing, which while also completely on fire, is home to a hovercar which is supposedly owned by Or'osson.

"Take the wheel!" He says, looking at me, as he jumps into one of the passenger seats. Loyus and Adriav sit behind us, and Bardo, Tyrik and Marduk take the three person seat at the back. I fire it up and almost burst into tears when I see how little fuel there is left in it.

"Can it even run on this much?!" I cry out, happy I can finally breath with all the windows in the car shut, although I'm still sweating insanely.

"Yes, but it can't fly, it can only hover!" He sighs.

"Now get us to your ship!"

I send the car flying forwards, pulling back on the wheel to make it hover over a tree that has fallen. Several more crash down and I swerve to dodge them, almost crashing and dooming all of us several times.

"Be careful!" Bardo shouts. I roll my eyes and continue to zoom forwards.

"The shuttles there!" I shout, just as the hovercar runs out of fuel.

Suddenly, I hear cracking, I think the tree is around us, until I don't see it fall.

"It's above us!" Marduk shouts, jumping out of the car as the rest of us do the same thing. I look up and see how incredibly close I am to being crushed, and perform a quick roll to dodge it. It completely crushes the car and separates us in two groups, Or'osson and Adriav on my side and the rest of them on the other.

"Get the shuttle!" Loyus shouts, although I can only hear her, not see her, "Get it and come back for us, Bardo and Tyrik will try and hold off the flames using the force!"

I turn to Or'osson and Adriav who both agree that is the best plan to go with and the three of us begin to run towards the shuttle.

"Shit!" I cry, stopping as another tree begins to fall. I manage to slide under it at the same time as Or'osson, and Adriav just avoids being simultaneously crushed and burned to death by sliding under it after us.

"Come on!"

We continue to run and reach the shuttles, and Or'osson and Adriav both sit down, beginning to almost cough up their lungs.

I man the controls of the shuttle, flying it straight towards where we left my brother and the rest of them.

_They're still alive._

I fly down towards them, and the four of them jump on to the shuttle just as the flames consume the space they were standing on.

"We're okay Tarth." I say through the earpiece, "We're on our way back."

* * *

"Thank you for saving my life. The Jedi council had informed he that you may be requiring my help – but I didn't imagine you would both help me kill my targets and save my life. For that, I am grateful." Or'osson says, holding his hand out for me to shake. I enthusiastically shake his hand, as the rest of the crew behind me grin.

"It's a great pleasure to have you on board. I've heard the Chiss are especially good at combat." I grin.

"Ha! Well that's a lie. Except for me, of course." He winks, going over to shake the rest of the crews hands.

"Would you be so kind to show me to my room?" He asks, still smiling.

"It'd be a pleasure."

* * *

_Don't hesitate to explode,_  
_Burn the pain inside your soul,_  
_Don't hesitate, let it go,_  
_Start a fire, embrace the light,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite!_

_They pour the shame,_  
_Till we can't stand,_  
_The sight of our own face,_  
_They pin us down,_  
_Till we can't win,_  
_It's a game we can't escape,_  
_But we don't have to let them beat us,_  
_We can take control,_  
_In the flames we find our freedom, _

_Don't hesitate to explode,_  
_Burn the pain inside your soul,_  
_Don't hesitate, let it go,_  
_Start a fire, embrace the light,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite, start the fire,_  
_And ignite!_

* * *

This chapter was named after **Ignite by Fireflight.**

The latest character to join the team is Or'osson - the Chiss Bounty Hunter, created by KingOfStories01, which was because he got three questions in a row correctly and so I decided to introduce his character sooner than originally planned! It just shows you what getting these questions right can do! ;)

I'm honestly not proud of this chapter, it definitely doesn't feel like my best and although I love the character I just introduce I feel like Or'osson deserved a better chapter to introduce him in, I didn't wanna leave you without a chapter though so I just uploaded it. Still, let me know what you think in a review!

For last chapters question I asked you which planet the Nautolan race are from - and once again KingOfStories01 got it right first. The correct answer was Glee Anselm!

* * *

Last chapters just for fun question was **Other than your own character, who is your favourite member of the team so far?**

**KingOfStories01: **Since my character hasn't appeared yet, I gotta say I like Tyrik. I don't know why, but he's pretty cool.

**ShadowMaster77: **Marduk is my favorite so far, I'd have to say.

**Barrett M107: **As for my favorite Character? Tie, Adriav, I don't know I just always like the psycho chicks in stories and Mak, he's freaking baby Ewok and he proved his awesomeness.

**Rookie756:** And my favourite character so far is Adriav! I love badass chicks.

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **Mak!I love Mak! Other than Mak i love Marduk

**Bronze Zephyr: **Who's your favourite character so far other than your own character? Out of the characters so far I'd say Adriav.

* * *

Remember to keep reviewing! Not reviewing means that your character will have a seriously small part (you may be able to tell who's creators haven't been reviewing from this chapter...) and also I'll kill them off in the final battle!

For the question; **In the Clone Wars cartoon version, what colour is Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber? **

And the just for fun question is, **Which one of the team so far would you _least _like to go up in a fight against, and why?!**

Thanks for reading, reviewing and your prolonged support! PM me for anything, honestly I love getting PMs!

Until next time, GOOODBYEEEE!


	8. Freak Like Me

Or'osson settled in nicely with the ship, just as soon as we gave him the room closest to the engine controls, which every deck has to have. He said something about silence being the worst enemy a person could have, or some sort of bounty hunter wack-a-doodle bullshit. But as long as he's happy, I'm happy. The rest of the crew get on with him too, he helped Loyus perfect her blasting skills despite her protests, saying she had the best training the galaxy had to offer. Clearly not. Adriav point blank refused to have any help however, stating her skills were enough to get her out of plenty of sticky situations in the past that anybody else would surely have died if they were to face it. Marduk and he had many hand-to-hand combat fights and every time Marduk won, Or'osson won the next. Adriav managed to pound both of them to the ground at the same time though, much to their distaste. Tyrik just observed from afar, not wanting to have any confrontation other than necessary, even if it was for training. Although I doubt he would need any extra training, you have to be pretty damn perfect at what you do to get on that council.

"Who do you think we should go for next?" Bardo asks, handing out the tablet to me. We managed to narrow down our criteria a bit last night, getting rid of the ones we definitely didn't want to work with. Still, it went from one-hundred and something to about forty, which is still a lot to pick from.

"Should we ask Mak again?" I laugh, signalling Mak to come over to us. Bardo shakes his head.

"No! We need to be serious about this!" He shouts, "Sorry Mak."

I groan and begin to examine everybody we could recruit.

"Okay, I want another girl. The last three people we got were boys." I inform him, and he nods, switching something in the criteria so it only shows girls. I scan through it again, and one in particular catches my eye.

"What about her?" I ask, handing the tablet back to him as he too looks through the profile. He seems impressed with her looks, although he doesn't examine much else other than her unusually large breasts.

"I like her." He grins.

_Typical guy._

I snatch the tablet back and begin to read through her dossier.

"Specialises in blaster combat, most prominently through the use of her T-6 Thunderer heavy blaster pistol." I read out, allowing a confused look upon my face at the name of the pistol.

"What the heck is _that._" I sneer, looking back at Bardo who shrugs his shoulders.

"T-6 Thunderer. Hmm." We both turn to see Loyus think deeply throughout her vast knowledge on weaponry, "Ah! Of course, the T-6 Thunderer, recognized by many as the most powerful blaster pistol ever created. However, due to it operating like a carbine-" She stops as we begin to get confused again.

"You two really need to brush up on your knowledge of what's in the armory." She sighs.

"Sorry." I grunt back.

"A carbine is a smaller version of a rifle with less accuracy but a faster rate of fire. Many consider the T-6 Thunderer to be a carbine due to it having the very same properties a carbine would." She finishes, symbolically wiping her hands against each other.

"Anything else?" She grins, cracking her knuckles.

"So what about your blaster?" I ask, now deeply fascinated by the range in blaster pistols. I honestly only though there was one type. She pulls it out from underneath her white robes and examines it, holding it up in the light.

"DL-22. One of the finest in the galaxy, if you ask me. The barrel holds a higher-grade focusing crystal to increase the damage from each individual blast. Not only that, it also has a stun setting. Which is _always _good fun." She smirks, putting it away again.

"And Adriav?" I ask. I may be getting too excited of the overall prospect of guns.

"Twin KYD-21s, although one is closer to her heart and the other is from your armory." She finishes, folding her arms and joining us looking at the dossier.

"Human, former Sith spy, interesting." She says sarcastically, glaring at the dossier.

"Emphasis on _former._ The Sith are her enemy now. Which means she's our ally. Tarth! Set a course for Hoth.

"And her name?" Loyus asks, folding her arms.

"Tara Fury."

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror of my bedroom, tugging on my hair so it ties up in to a tight bun.

"Okay, we're over Hoth. Hop on a shuttle when you're ready." Tarth says over the intercom.

Loyus gave us each one of her many fur coats and I pull it on, feeling warmer instantly. It's black, and although I have no idea what creature it came from it must have been big, because it stops just above the ankle. I've replaced my usual boots with thick leather boots and am wearing around ten pairs of socks.

"You ready?" Bardo grins, he too has wrapped up especially for the occasion, wearing the leather jacket Loyus payed for on Mos Eisley over his white fure coat.

"Always am." I reply, pulling on my fur hat and sunglasses which will shield me from the blinding white that is everywhere on Hoth.

* * *

Tyrik has decided to say behind for this mission with Mak and Tarth, which leaves six of us to scout around on Hoth to try and find Tara.

"We spitting up?" Adriav asks, glaring at me as I step on to the shuttle. Earlier today she specifically asked to not be in the same group as Marduk.

"We sure are. Loyus and Or'osson with me. Marduk and Adriav with Bardo."

Adriav's eyes flare up and she grunts, slumping back into her huge brown fur coat. The six of us will blend right in to Hoth, each of us wearing layers and layers of fur and leather to try and keep warm. As long as nobody sees our weapons, they won't suspect a thing.

"Wait a second – what exactly is she doing on Hoth? No people live there, only Wampa's and Tauntauns." Or'osson asks, confusedly.

"She's an ex-Sith spy. I'm guessing there must be some Sith activities going on over Hoth." I reply, "Which is all the more reason for us to head there."

* * *

I'm almost blown over as soon as I step off the shuttle by the intense snowstorm that is Hoth's natural weather. Adriav too is almost knocked off of her feet, although we both grab on to the shuttle to stop ourselves a humiliating fall. Nobody other than each other see us fall, so we give one another a mutual nod and follow the rest of our allies out in to Hoth.

"There!" Loyus shouts, pointing to a huge war zone on the other side of a base directly in front of us.

"That was the rebel base in the original Battle of Hoth. Let's hope the people in there are still the opposing side of the Sith." Loyus notes, beginning to run towards it, and I follow along with the others.

"So much for splitting up." I say to Loyus, who smiles.

"Splitting up isn't always the best option!" She replies, continuing to run. I dodge a runaway blast from the warzone and pick up my pace, hoping to make sure that doesn't happen again. Whoever it is inside the base notices us and notifies a few others, who all ready their weapons. Standard practise, although they won't shoot unless they're sure we're enemies. I'm guessing due to our outfits being different to the Sith they're hesitating to shoot us.

"Beka Fenn. Jedi, and this is my crew." I say, getting my breath back.

"Loyus Montani, Queen of Rattatak." Loyus says, stepping forward. All of the soldiers bow their heads in presence of royalty.

"Adriav Winters, psychopathic murderer." Adriav smirks, receiving a few panicked looks from soldiers, "Ah, what a difference a title can make."

The six of us step in to the base, and I pull off my hat and sunglasses.

"We're with the alliance. These Sith aren't half putting up a good fight!" A female soldier says to me, ushering for me to follow her further in to the base.

"Although I'm glad we've been sent some Jedi back-up. You _are _our back-up right?" She asks.

"Well actually, we're – no, we're not. Although we would be happy to assist in any way possible," I start, looking over to the others, "_Wouldn't we._"

I receive groans from Marduk, Adriav and Bardo, but enthusiastic nods from Or'osson and Loyus.

"Well you're with me, and I'm saying we are." I inform them. My rule overrules everything else.

"This our back-up?"

The six of us and the soldier look and see a very alluring woman strut towards us, whipping her hair backwards as she does.

"No, we're not, my names Beka Fenn, and you?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"Tara Fury. I've been expecting you Miss Fenn." She says she she shakes my hand, before dismissing the soldier who salutes and promptly marches away.

"She saluted you." I point out.

"Excuse me?"

"She saluted you. That must mean you're pretty high up in the rankings, I just thought they wouldn't be so quick to trust somebody who used to work for the Sith." I say, leaving my face expressionless.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Miss Fenn. I provided vital information on the Sith that has saved many lives, as well as being very experienced in combat. I rose through the ranks quickly." She winks, spinning around and walking towards a computer console.

"I'll be ready to leave just as soon as we're done with the fighting here." She adds, "You gonna help?"

I stare at her. To say she's supposedly one of the highest ranking people here, she certainly isn't dressed accordingly. Attired in a shiny black catsuit, even with the heels, black hair that just goes past the shoulders. Her accent is even different to the others, it specifically sounds like Earth Australian.

"Just say the command." I grin.

* * *

"Queen Montani, you, Winters and Or'osson will join me on the ground team. Your blaster skills will prove a force to be reckoned with. Blud, Fenn and Fenn, the three of you will take to fighters jets. While your lightsaber and erm..." Tara stops mid-sentence to examine Marduk's weapon, "Spade skills would no doubt be able to tip the scales on our side, you could easily become overwhelmed. You would do better in a jet."

I nod and begin to climb in.

"See ya' later guys, be careful!" shouts to us over the sound of the jets firing up. I nod, and give Loyus a stare to say _don't trust her_.

"You ready?" Bardo says through the headset as I put it on.

"Let's go, boys!" I cheer, zooming out of the opening, right over my allies heads and flying straight into the battle zone.

"Okay, Marduk, you scout around Tara and the others and keep them alive, Bardo and I will tackle the enemy fighter jets!" I shout through the earpiece. These jets are definitely older models than the ones aboard my ship, they make too much noise.

"Got it!" He replies, doing a loop to fly back to our allies.

"Okay, Bardo you tackle the ground forces for now, I'll take down some of these jets. I'll inform you if I need any help!" I inform my brother.

"Got it sis!" And with that, he too flies off in another direction. Instantly he begins firing at some of the enemy ground forces and they fall to their death in a puddle of their own crimson blood.

"Gross." I hiss, and turn away from what Bardo's doing to focus on what _I'm _doing. I fly directly forward, making sure to swerve to avoid several blasts as I head for another jet. I pull back on the main gun and begin to fire, and the jet instantly dodges it. I curse under my breath and begin to chase it, falling back into my seat as I pull the jet upwards to follow the exact directions of the jet I'm after. I pull back on the gun again but it swerves and does a speedy roll to avoid every one of the shots. The ship suddenly turns and I see the guns being pulled up.

"Shit." I whisper to myself, driving the jet straight downwards just as it begins to fire. It misses, luckily for me, as I managed to move faster than the pilot was expecting. I accelerate and go as fast as I can to try and make the pilot decide I'm a lost cause but he refuses to give up, continuing to follow.

And then, out of nowhere, another jet is following me too. They both begin to fire at the same time from different angles, and I have to fly the jet upwards to dodge the X-shape of blasts that the two jets create.

I think back to pilot training from the Jedi academy. None of it covered anything like this.

I'm guessing they underestimated how far I would go.

I twist the ship around and fly straight forwards, making sure both are still following me. They are. Good, my plan should work.

I fly behind a mountain and the two ships, as I thought they would, split up to go either side of the mountain. I slow the jet down to wait for the two of them to appear either side of me, then pull up, allowing them to crash in to each other in a burst of orange flame.

"Nice work, sis!" Bardo says through the headset, as I look over to see how he's doing. I find it almost comical that the Sith are running in fear as they see Bardo's jet approach their base, and he begins firing in to it.

"Not bad yourself!" I reply, laughing.

"Marduk, how's it going?" I ask.

"It looks like us being here is really payin' off!" He shouts back, "We've got rid of half of the ground forces already!"

I grin. At this rate, people all over the galaxy will be begging for our assistance. Beka Fenn, Jedi to the rescue! I like the sound of that.

"Loyus, are these Asinis's men?" I say to the earpiece, aware that as a ground soldier she won't be equipped with a headset so I have to use the earpiece instead.

"As I said, Asinis is building an army. I think he's the- look out!"

Loyus stops talking for a second, and I look over and see a huge explosion where she was just standing.

"Loyus?" I whisper through the earpiece.

_Is she dead?_

"We're fine!" She pants, and I stare closer and see the four of my allies in cover just behind where the explosion was, she continues to talk in between jumping up to shoot, "As I was saying, I think the Sith view him as their new leader. He's the most- Of for fuck sake!"

I laugh at her displeasure at having to move to new cover to avoid another bomb, and am almost shocked that a Queen would use such language.

"He's the most powerful Sith lord there is right now, okay I'll speak later there is one Sith bomber soldier that is really getting on my last nerve!"

I fly over them to see her snatch Tara's heavy pistol and use it to shoot straight at the bomber that won't seem to leave her alone, and it explodes in a fiery blaze, before she hands Tara her gun back.

"Beka, bogey directly behind you!" Bardo says through the headset, and I twist the ship around to directly face it. I'm close enough to see the pilot's face fill with fear but far enough to blow it up before I impact with it.

"Okay Beka, return to base, we'll rendezvous there!" Tara says through the earpiece.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm impressed. After the Jedi council themselves contacted me I knew you'd be good, but I never expected you to be _that _good." Tara says, folding her arms and examining us.

"You're a lot younger than I expected too." She adds.

"I'm sixteen!" Bardo protests, folding his arms in one of his stroppy teenager mood swings.

"And I'm twenty. But does age really matter?" I ask.

"Of course not. I'm thirty after all, and I've been both a spy for the Sith and a general in the Alliance army. How many other people can say that?" She winks, spinning around to head over to her computer again.

"You kept your part of the deal, and I'll keep mine. You helped us here on Hoth, so I'm happy to join you on your mission now." She says, downloading some information on to a memory drive and inserting it in to her tablet.

"Let me just download my stuff."

"Any personal belongins?" I ask.

"None. They simply weigh you down. I've got my information, my gun, and my utility belt, what more could a girl need?"

I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to give her the endless list of things of which I require to survive.

"I'm not sure how I feel working with a former spy." Or'osson states, eyeing Tara. I roll my eyes before replying.

"You were okay working with the convict." I hiss.

"I'm right here!" Adriav shouts, holding her arms out, as all of us burst into laughter.

"I'll meet you on your ship. I've just got a few goodbyes to say." Tara finishes, walking away.

"See you there."

And with that, we return to the ship.

* * *

"I have to say, I've hijacked rides on _many _ships in my time, but this is by far the finest I've ever been on." Tara points out, admiring the ship.

"That's what everyone says." I reply, sighing, prompting a confused look from Tara.

"Oh! Not about the hijacking bit, but about the ship itself." I chuckle awkwardly, scratching my head. She smirks at me and continues to admire the ship.

"I'll head down to my room. Let me know if you need my assistance." She grins, walking to the elevator.

"You sure we can trust a spy? Never mind a _Sith _spy?" Tarth asks.

"_Former. _Geez, you people are _so _untrusting." I groan, before myself heading for the elevator.

_It's been a long day._

* * *

_Covered in black we lack the social graces,  
Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,  
They can't tame us,  
So if you're one of us, get on the bus!_

If you're a freak like me,  
Wave your flag!  
If you're a freak like me,  
Get off your ass!  
It's our time now,  
To let it all hang out...

So shout if you're a freak like me,  
You were born to burn,  
This is no disease you don't need a cure!  
It's our time now to come out!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!

* * *

This chapter was named after **Freak Like Me by Halestorm.**

The latest addition to the team is Tara Fury - the scorned ex-Sith spy who wants nothing more than to exact her vengeance upon the Sith. She was created by Rookie756.

Ugh, so I don't know what you think but I feel like my writing is getting worse, I didn't like the chapter before this and this... no. Just no. I'm not feeling it _at all. _But as I said, I want to keep up the daily updates, so here it is!

For last chapters question I asked you what colour Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber was in the Clone Wars cartoon - the first person to get this right was **ShadowMaster77. **

**Also - I have a couple of things to say! Not necessarily complaints but points I want to make sure you all are clear on.**  
- _Firstly, this is my story, remember that! If I don't write your character or something about your character exactly the way you want it, don't complain and **do not **tell me to change it. You have no idea how much this infuriates me! I'm writing these characters in to the story in a way that fits me, I am the author, you are not, learn the difference people!  
- As I recruit more people your characters part will naturally get lesser and lesser, I'm sorry but there isn't much that can be done about that! But remember the story itself focuses on and follows Beka and Bardo, so this itself shouldn't be too much of a problem (hopefully.)_

Now I'm aware the first one doesn't concern all of you, but if it _does _concern you, TAKE NOTE! To those of you that it doesn't concern, pretend I didn't just go on that long rant cause you are **AWESOME.**

* * *

Last chapters just for fun question was **Which one of the team would you _least _like to go up against in a fight?**

**ShadowMaster77:** I would least like to go up against Tyrik, he sees with the force, I wouldn't be able to sneak on him.

**Barrett M107:** Adriav: Psycho! Hello? She'd probably chop off my hands, make them in to fists and punch me with them before doing so many other things... *Shudder*

**Rookie756:** And I would least like to fight with Loyus 'cause if she got pissed off she would just call upon her endless Rattataki armies to annihilate me. XD

**Alice the B-Rabbit:** Adriav xD She'd kill me.

**KingOfStories01:** As for the team member I'd least like to fight... Adriav... she's too insane to predict normally...

**Storm229:** I wouldn't want to go up against Adriav, since she's all badass and stuff xD

There seems to be a common pattern occuring here... Can anyone see it? Looks like some of us are a liiiiitle afraid of **Alice the B-Rabbit's **character **Adriav.**

* * *

You may have noticed a certain character didn't appear here at all...that's as that certain characters submitter has not been reviewing **at all. **If you're reading this certain character's submitter, get reviewing!

Okay I'm aware I seem angry at several points in this authors note but seriously I'm as cool as a cucumber, like when I have alphabet spaghetti it spells words like 'serene' and 'waterfall' on its own cause I'm just that relaxed, yano?

For the question; **Whoever can name the most members of the Jedi council during the Clone Wars will win!**

And just for fun, **Which character so far other than your own would you be most upset to see die in the final assault on Asinis's lair, and why?**

Thanks for reading, reviewing(most of you), and for your continued support of the story!

Until next time, GOODBYEEEEE.

I would least like to go up against Tyrik, he sees with the force, I wouldn't be able to sneak on him.


	9. Can You Feel My Heart (Part One)

_Quick note - for those of you that originally read this chapter and saw it was set on Earth, I changed it. The characters form did call for Earth however, due to the fact this is set in a 'long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away' it really bugged me so I changed it to Coruscant. _

* * *

_"Coruscant."_

I examine the planet we're approaching. The place where all human life in our galaxy supposedly began, where the process of evolution turned us from microscopic beings into lightsaber-wielding warriors of space.

"This is where it all began."

It all takes my breath away, the simple thought of it.

"Don't you think it's incredible?" I whisper to Bardo, who seems less interested.

"Don't be such a laserbrain. We're here to find a lost Jedi, not to indulge ourselves in the history."

I grunt at him and then turn away, walking over to the ledge I left my tablet on. I reach out to grab it, but feel only air.

"Bardo, where's my tablet?" I ask, crossly folding my arms. He looks at me with confusion then begins to laugh.

"How would I know?" He grins, sitting down.

"Ja-La-Ton!"

Turning around, I see Mak clutching my tablet and furiously scrolling through it excitedly. He seems fascinated by the vast range of characters we could yet recruit.

"Mak, did you take my tablet?" I wink, walking over to retrieve it.

"Mm!" He begins to violently laugh to himself, "Lurdo!"

My eyes widen at this.

"Mak just said his first word!" I screech, finding myself unwillingly jumping up and down while clapping as Bardo comes over to join me. Tarth, too, has swung around in his pilots chair to look at me, and I notice they both have confused looks spread across their faces.

"He said lurdo." I point out, and the confused look doesn't move from their faces.

"Lurdo! Lurdo! Lurdo!" Mak chuckles, clapping to himself. Maybe I should be more insulted that he used an Ewokese insult on me, but the fact _my _baby – er, I mean _the _baby Ewok just said his first word is enough to fill me with bundles of joy.

"It's a freaking Ewokese word! It means idiot." I groan, pushing Bardo out of my way and kneeling down in front of Mak to take my tablet back.

"Thanks Makkie." I grin, as he passes it back to me. I open the file Tyrik received from the rest of the Jedi council and then forwarded to me. Recruiting has temporarily come to a standstill while we go to Coruscant to search for the missing Jedi – or should I say trainee. In fact, she was a friend of Bardo's. _Charlotte Flannchadh. _I examine her file more closesly. Born on Coruscant, which although is the planet we originated on, is somewhat of a rarity these days. Seventeen, a year older than Bardo. Specialises in using the shoto-style lightsaber.

"Where did you say you thought she'd be Bardo?" I ask, handing him the tablet.

"I don't _think, _I _know._ She'll be in the outskirts of Coruscant's main metropolis, she was always talking about going back there to find her family one day." He replies with a stern look in his eye as he examines the rest of her profile.

"_Find _her family? What's that supposed to mean?"

"She didn't murder them did she?" Adriav sneers, twisting around in her co-pilot seat, "I mean, _who would do such a thing_?"

Both Bardo and I laugh as Adriav turns back in her seat, before Bardo continues.

"No, but it's no secret to anybody that a lot of people in the rural areas don't really accept the whole _Jedi _thing. Charlotte went to the Jedi academy without even so much as a goodbye to her parents, she was too scared. She's always regretted it though; she's always wanted to go back."

I nod at this revelation. He's right, a lot of people don't agree with what the Jedi order brings, so they pack together and live in the outskirts of cities and follow their own, more old-fashioned religions, and have refused to abide by the truth that is in the Jedi order. They think their old way of like, their _simpler _way of life is the way to go by, and if they're happy like that, then fine. Just so long as they're okay with living their entire life as a lie.

"Take the shuttle when you're ready. Who's going with you?" Tarth asks, scratching his head as he takes his headset off.

"Bardo, obviously. Tell Tara, Or'osson and Marduk to meet us at the shuttle." I reply, turning to walk to the elevator.

"Ahem."

I turn back around and see an angry looking Adriav giving me a stern look.

"You really think you're doing this without me?" She hisses, standing up and strutting in to the elevator.

"Fine." I groan, "Just so long as you don't scare her off."

"Would I ever?"

The shuttle ride is surprisingly short, and in no time we're on a landing pad in London. Several troopers come to greet us, although it seems more like we're being treated like escaped prisoners. They check us for weapons, and after finding one on every single one of us, force us to hand them over.

"We'll return them when you return to your shuttle." They assure us, although I'm pretty sure that will be too late, still, at least Bardo and I have the force, and the rest of them have some level of hand-to-hand combat skills, as well as Adriav concealing a blade within her high-heeled boot.

"We gonna' split up, mate?" Tara asks me in her distinct accent. I shake my head.

"There's no point. We're not hunting this girl down or anything, we just need to find her. And anyway, we need Bardo to help find her anyway." I reply, not taking my eyes off of the vast skyline of London. People hurriedly scurry past us, suitcases in one hand, their other held to their earpieces.

"I'll be there in a second!"

"Hold the meeting!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Fire her! Fire her now!"

Are among the things we here as we sidestep through the seemingly endless crowds.

"I thought we were going to the outskirts? The farmlands?" Adriav spits, after I restrain her for slitting the throat of the fifth person that bumps in to her.

"This _is _the outskirts. This whole planet is one huge ball of, well... It's a giant metropolis." I reply. I look to Bardo who seems to be looking through the crowds, hoping one of them is Charlotte.

"This is going to be enjoyable." Or'osson jokes, and Marduk gives him an agreeing nudge.

"Well standing around will get us _nowhere. _We may as well push through these crowds and hope we bump into her." Tara adds, unzipping her catsuit slightly at the cleavage. I give her a disgusted look at how much of a schutta she's being, but am instantly distracted at to why the hell I just used a Twi'lek word, even in my head. All the work with aliens I'm doing must be rubbing off on me.

"Trust me. It'll get peoples attention. If we've got their attention, we can control them. Well, not literally, but hopefully they'll move." She shrugs, beginning to walk through the crowds with Adriav closely following. I nod at the rest of my group and the rest of us follow suit. Tara was right, she _is _getting a lot of attention – mostly looks of disgust, but attention nonetheless.

"Where d'you think she'll be?" I ask Bardo, and he raises an eyebrow.

"If I'm honest I'm fearing the worst – no, no she won't be dead or anything, she's one tough cookie, but she always told me how disapproving her family were of the Jedi order. And we've _all _heard about the street gangs of outcasts here on Coruscant. All the kids prominent in the force live in the dark alleys when their parents throw them out. And then they think they're too much of a freak to join the Jedi order, or even the Sith. It's awful." He sighs, and it's at that moment I notice how mature my brother has become during the few weeks we've been trying to hunt down Asinis. I can't help but grin, which prompts a slight look of anger in his eyes.

"How is that funny?" He growls. I quickly shake my head.

"Not that you little crinker. I'm just proud of you, little brother." I say through grinning teeth, pulling him in to a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He cries, throwing his arms around to try and get out of it. Tara turns around and laughs in pity for him, so I quickly release him.

"_You made me look bad in front of the hot chick!_" He whispers, laughing.

* * *

"_Sorry!_" I reply, nudging him.

"Beka, we got a problem."

I stop in my tracks after we've been walking around endlessly for around two hours to reply to Tarth through the earpiece.

"What now." I groan, wondering what mischief Mak has been up to now.

"Beka! It's me!" Loyus's voice suddenly says through the earpiece, "Remember when I said Asinis was kidnapping people to continue building an army? I was doing some research as to where his next location would be."

The two of us say the next word together.

"Coruscant."

Out of nowhere, thousands of tri-fighters appear and begin opening fire upon the vast crowds of people. Tara runs in front of me and begins shooting, and I prepare to pull out my lightsaber before realising all of our weapons were confiscated.

"Where the hell is that from!" I shout to her over the sound of blasters and bangers.

"These," She starts, pointing to her cleavage, "Aren't just good for attracting men."

And with that, she returns to shooting. Adriav and Marduk prepare to run back to the shuttle to get our weapons from the guards, quickly looking to me for a nod of approval which I give to them instantly. She throws her knife to Or'osson before she does so, although I'm not sure what good it'll be.

"Charlotte."

I turn to see the direction Bardo begins to run in as I see a group of punk-looking kids emerge from an ally and begin opening fire at the tri-fighters. The girl Bardo is running to looks extremely out of place – with simple long, brown hair and wearing only simple clothes. That must be her.

I draw my attention away from what Bardo is doing and notice a tri-fighter begin to shoot at Tara. I run in front of her instantly and hold up a force barrier, and then blasting it forwards which causes three of the tri-fighters to crash.

"Thanks." She huffs, zipping her cat suit off and running to some metal steps that lead to the roof of a building.

"Follow me!" She shouts, and I don't fail to comply, along with Or'osson. Bardo, Charlotte and the punk kids join us too, and it's only then I see the full assault they're taking upon Coruscant. There must be thousands – hundreds of thousands of tri-fighters, along with several larger ships.

"Tarth, get our ship away from Coruscant. We'll find another way off this planet." I hesitantly say through the earpiece.

"What?! You'll be slaughtered. We're coming down!" He replies.

"No! Get the fuck outta' here!"

"No Beka! I'm not losing you! Loyus, Mak, Tyrik and I are coming down!"

I sigh, preparing to attempt to convince him not to, although just as I'm about to a tri-fighter spots up and begins firing at us.

"Sithspit!" I scream, just as a generator on the roof explodes and sends me flying off of the roof and slamming in to the wall of a nearby building, before falling hard on the ground. I sit up, examining the damage.

"Shit, my wrist!" I hiss to myself, looking at it. It's twisted, most definitely broken. Luckily it's not the hand I use for my lightsaber, although until Adriav and Marduk get back there's not a lot of use that will be. I check my earpiece – broken. Looks like there's no convincing Tarth to stay on the ship. I lift myself up on my good hand, and look around. I'm still deafened from the blast. I have no idea what's happening. It's only then I notice my vision is whited out too.

"Karking hell." I grunt, bending over to try and catch my breath.

"Beka!"

The faint whisper of my brothers voice is enough to snap me to attention.

"Bardo?" I say back just as my vision comes back, noticing the body on the floor in front of me. It takes me a few seconds to notice it was one of the punks – a boy. Dead, looks like he broke his neck when he fell. Tara fell too, and appears to be knocked out, leaning against a wall, although I can see she's breathing.

"Bardo!?" I shout, looking around me.

"Beka look out!" He screams, just as I notice a crowd of Sith enter the alley I fell in to. They look at Tara, and one of them steps forward to finish the deal, turning the lightsaber on and holding it to her throat.

"No!" I scream, dragging every last bit of energy within me and throwing them up in to the air. They fly through the air for several seconds before slamming in to a wall on the other side of the street. I run over to Tara and kneel down, pulling her hair out of her face to examine the damage. Just a slight graze on her back, other than that she's fine.

"Shit."

I look up and see one of the punk girls run over to her dead friend, dropping by his body and beginning to weep.

"Daryl oh no... No, no, no." She cries, grabbing his hand and violently sobbing.

"Bardo, some help would be nice!" I shout up to my brother, who quickly nods and runs down the stairs, along with Or'osson, Charlotte and the rest of the punks. I kneel down beside the girl and her dead friend, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I say, holding my head down.

"He didn't deserve this. He didn't, it should have been me." She weeps.

"None of them dead." I sigh. For now we have enough cover from the fighters, which is more than I can say for the people on the main streets. The bustling crowds have been depleted in to piles of bodies.

"I thought Asinis was building an army?" I say to Bardo after her finally drags his lazy ass down the stairs.

"Your wrist." He gasps.

"Army." I say back, sternly.

"Er – I don't know. That sounds like a Loyus question. Now give me your wrist!" I grimace as I hold my wrist out to him, and he quickly examines it. I grit my teeth when he attempts to pop it back in to place.

"It's broken, not dislocated!" I scream, snatching it back and holding it tightly to try and cover up the extra pain he just added to it. He looks guilty for a second before running over to Tara to try and use his medical expertise – or lack of it on her. I jump to my feet, preparing to fight again. I run out in to the open and am almost mowed down my a low flying tri-fighter, having to duck. The anger at all of the deaths seems to boil something inside of me, something evil, something no Jedi should have.

_Hatred._

I scream as I pull my hands backwards and thrust them forwards, and a huge blast of energy from my force powers flies forward, slamming in to every tri-fighter it hits and sending them in to a downward frenzy. I throw my left hand sideways, hitting several more tri-fighters that crash. Or'osson runs out from the ally to examine my handiwork.

"Very impressive Miss Fenn." He grins, running away from me and quickly climbing up a drainpipe, up to a roof, before jumping and flipping in the air, landing on top of a tri-fighter. He pulls out the knife Adriav gave to him and flips to the underneath of the tri-fighter, and stabs the engine before flipping off of it and landing on the ground.

"I'm guessing that's what Miss Fury had wanted to do." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Look out!" Charlotte says, pushing me out of the way of an incoming tri-fighter, as she initiates her lightsaber and thrusts it upwards, slicing in to the engines of the tri-fighter which then crashes.

"There's so many of them." I whisper. I look over at the damage – the entire city has been torn apart. Suddenly, I see six figures running towards us.

"About time!" I shout over to them, as Loyus throws me my lightsaber. Marduk throws Bardo's lightsabers to him and Or'osson too recieves his weapon, Tyrik is about to give Tara her main gun, but upon realising she's knocked out cold, he puts it in a pocket on the inside of his robes.

"What now?"

Suddenly, a Nautolan woman appears out of nowhere and runs over to Tara. Bardo draws his lightsabers, but she pulls out some I.D. and Bardo conceals them again. She looks young – with purple skin and huge black eyes.

"This woman needs to get to the hospital!" She shouts over to me, pulling out a disinfecting wipe from her bag and wiping the wound on her neck.

It may be more serious than we thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask the Nautolan after several hours of being at the hospital.

"She's lucky, we've had much worse injuries today." She replies, extending her hand, "The name is Oona Thano. It's good I found you when I did, your friend wouldn't have made it otherwise."

I nod and shake her hand, shocked at the events of today. The hospital is packed – if there's even a small bit of space there's a bed in it with a patient that already looks dead in it. The punk boy's body has been sent to the morgue and my wrist is in a sling, as well as the minor injuries Or'osson, Bardo and Charlotte got being tended to.

"How exactly are we gonna get off this planet?" Tarth sighs, as we walk down the hospital corridor.

"Tarth, there's are Sith all over this planet. People are unlawfully being killed and we don't even know why. If you're going to work with me there's one thing you have to know." He looks up at me.

"We never walk away."

* * *

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
_Can you fix the broken?_  
_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

_Can you help the hopeless?_  
_Well, I'm begging on my knees,_  
_Can you save my bastard soul?_  
_Will you wait for me?_

_I'm sorry brothers,_  
_So sorry lover,_  
_Forgive me father,_  
_I love you mother._

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
_Can you fix the broken?_

_Can you feel my heart?_

* * *

This chapter was named after **Can You Feel My Heart ****by Bring Me The Horizon.**

The latest addition to the team is **Charlotte Flannchadh **- Bardo's friend from the academy who got in with the wrong crowd while on a desperate search for her parents, she was created by Storm229. And another character from this chapter, although you won't find out who till next chapter.

Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was so tired and drained and I just didn't have it in me to write a chapter. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though! I tried to make it as action packed as I could... Let me know what you think!

For last chapters question I asked who could name as many members of the Jedi council as possible - the winner was **KingOfStories01 **who named 16!

* * *

In last chapters just for fun question I asked **Which character would you be most upset to see die in the final assault on Asinis's lair?**

**Barrett M107: **Hmm... Probably Mak, be sad to see such a bundle of joy die.

**KingOfStories01: **As for guys I'd hate to see die... Mak... it's an Ewok, I'd just mentally be crushed.

**Alice the B-Rabbit: **Mak and or Tara. It'd be a shame to see another badass chick die

**Shadowmaster77: **I'd be upset to see Tyrik die. Don't know why I just would be.

**Storm229: **Well, my character hasn't appeared yet, but I'd be the saddest to see Adriav die (even though I'm a teensy bit afraid of her), because she's just such a dynamic character with a personality that clashes with the others, which is what makes her interesting to read about :)

**Rookie756: **And hmm... I'm gonna have to say Adriav. She has such an incredible personality it would be a massive waste for her to die!

Looks like Mak is the most common character here, although it appears badass chicks also have an effect on people!

* * *

Okay I'll say this again, there was a certain character here with an incredibly small part - their submitter is not submitting and if that certain submitter doesn't get their ass in gear that character will most definitely be dying in the final assault on Asinis's lair. ;)

This chapters question: **Who do you think is the other character from this chapter that will join the team?**

And just for fun: **What is your favourite chapter so far and why?**

Also you may notice I'm trying to use more Star Wars terms!

Anyway, this chapter will be continued...

Until next time, goodbyeeeee!


End file.
